Love Thief
by ShigatsuRaven
Summary: What if the team needed help? What if that a thief is the only one that could offer help to them and decides to become a hero for a special someone? Love blossoms between Raven and Red X. Will it really blossom when someone wants Raven to be on the dark side and will stop at nothing? Read and Find out. RedXRae. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I've made another story! RedRae fans, I hope you'll like it and please review, and please read my other story; My Prince and My Knight in A Shining Armor. PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter 1: Flirt

It was a very normal day at the Titans tower; Starfire was cooking a 'pudding of friendship', Robin was in the training room, Cyborg and Beastboy are playing video games and Raven was in her room reading a thick book about magic. Then, the alarm sounded. "Who is it, Robin?" the green challenging asked.

"Red X," Robin growled, saying his name wanted him to vomit.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

The team went in the T - car and Cyborg drove them to the jewelry store. Red X was carrying a bag full of expensive jewelries when he heard a voice from behind him, "Not so fast, Red X."

Red X turned around and saw the Teen Titans, "Hello Bird Boy."

"Put that down now, X, or we'll do it the hard way," Robin growled. "I like the hard way, Chuckles," Red X laughed. "Titans go!" Raven and Starfire flew in the air, Beastboy turned into a T- rex and Cyborg pointed his Sonic cannon at the thief.

"Hhhiiiyyyaa!" Starfire yelled as she attacked Red X with her starbolts, but missed miserably. Red X threw some x at the redhead and the sticky x pinned her to the hard wall. "Gotta do better than that, Cutie" Red X smirked. Beastboy charged at him and was about to hit him with his giant tail, but Red X acted fast and threw some x at Beastboy and some small smoke bombs.

"Damn you, Red X!" Beastboy yelled. "Get me, you thief!" Cyborg attacked Red X, but also failed. "Hyyaa!" Robin attacked the thief with his staff and hit his back. "Tch, still too slow, Bird Boy," Red X laughed. Robin attacked him and missed, Red X appeared behind him and kicked Robin's back and pinned him in the wall.

Red X laughed, but a black energy hit his hand and he was pushed backwards a little. "Don't celebrate yet, X," Raven said in her monotone voice. "Oh, hi Sunshine, ready to dance?" Red X said. "Shut up," Raven flew to Red X and pinned him to the ground with her legs, straddling the thief.

"Now, now, Doll face, don't seduce me," Red X teased the dark girl. "In your dreams, X," Raven growled. "Now give me the bag of jewels or else," Raven threatened the thief.

"Sorry Babe, no can do," Red X said. "I'm Raven! Now, don't be stubborn and give me the bag," Raven growled. "First, look at our position, do you want to ride me, Little Bird? Undress first," Red X teased Raven. "You pervert!" Raven yelled, knowing that he's liking their position.

Red X grabbed Raven's waist and pinned her to wall, smirking at her. "You're so feisty, that's why you're cute," Red X caressed Raven's left cheek. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" Red X smacked an x on her mouth to keep her quiet. Raven said something under the x, but it came a muffled voice.

"Ohhh, Sunshine, if you'r only behaving minutes ago, I can make the tape on your mouth an exception," Red X smirked. Raven kicked Red X's knee, which made him groan in pain a little, and let go of Raven's hands. Raven grabbed the bag of jewels on his hands and took off the nasty tape on her mouth.

"Good game, Sunshine," Red X teleported behind Raven and tried to snatch the bag from her, but the dark girl made a force field for him to avoid doing so. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted her mantra and grabbed some nearby crates and slam them on Red X, but her dodged it all.

Red X disappeared, Raven made sure that she'll detect his presence. Red X telepoted behind Raven and pinned her hands with the sticky x, he smacked one on her mouth again to prevent her to say her mantra. "You lost, Little Bird," Red X grabbed the bag of jewels in her hands.

"See you soon, princess," Red X kissed Raven on her cheeks, behind the tape, Raven screamed 'I'll kill you!' but failed. Red X smirked and flee. The door swung open and Robin and the others stood their. Cyborg and Starfire ran to Raven and helped her out of Red X's tape.

"Why didn't you get him, Raven?" Robin asked while growling. "The real question is, why didn't you get him because you're the leader?" Raven narrowed her eyes. Before Robin could protest, Raven threw a bag at him. The Boy Wonder opened it and saw the jewels that Red X were supposed to steal.

"How did you st-"

"Steal it? More like get it, I hid it under my cloak and filled another bag that's the same from the real one with stones as a decoy."

"Friend Raven, you're the smart!" Starfire hugged Raven. "I bet Red X would hang his mouth right now," Beastboy laughed.

"Nicely done, Raven," Robin said. "Let's go back to the T - tower and have some goodnight sleep," the others nodded in agreement.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At Red X's hideout

"What the hell!" Red X opened the bag and saw stones in it instead of jewels and gems. Red X saw a note in it abd read it:

_ I beat you, next time you better not mess with me, X._

_ Raven_

"Hhhhmmm, Sunshine is a hard one...I like it," Red X smiled behind his mask.

End Of Chapter 1

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Please review, guys. I really need it.


	2. A Thief In The Titan's Team!

Hello Guys, I'm back! PLEASE REVIEW

()()()()()()()()()()()()

KydDeadpool: You're right, I don't like BBRae too, they're so overrated (No offense BBRae fans)

L'iandre the Demoness: I think you spelled it right :)

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 2: A Thief In the Titan's Team?

The Titan's alarm sounded, and Robin came in barging in the living room where the Titans are. "Titans, emergency!" Robin said.

"Who is it, Friend Robin?" Starfire asked. "Slade," Robin said while looking down, anger filling his eyes. "I thought he's dead!" Beastboy yelled. "He isn't I can sense his presence already," Raven said monotonously. "No way," Cyborg said.

"Who resurrected him?" Robin asked Raven. "Robin, I'm not some kind of machine that tells what happened," Raven frowned. "Whoever it is may be powerfu," Robin said. "Guys, are we gonna get him or not?" Beastboy asked impatiently.

"Okay, we'll continue this later," the Titans arrived at their destination, in a dark warehouse. "A dark warehouse? Typical," Raven said. "Welcome, Titans," A mechanical voice said behind them. Raven and Starfire already positioned themselves on air, the Cyborg readied his sonic arm, Beastboy turned into a T - Rex and Robin pointed his bo - staff at the man angrily.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin growled. Slade appeared out of the darkness, looking at them with his eye. "If you must know, my master needed apprentice, someone who's more stronger than you and Terra, someone born to be evil, and I know just the person on your team," Slade smirked.

"Your master wanted an apprentice? Who are you working for, Slade?!" Robin yelled. "Sorry, too personal," Slade smiled evilly. "Titans go!" when the team heard this, they started to attack the masked villain, one by one.

Starfire flew and hit him with her starbolts but missed him. Slade appeared behind her and kicked her back, which caused her head to fall down on the hard cement, unconscious. "So that's how strong Robin's stupid crush is? How embarrassing," Slade said.

Beastboy and Cyborg worked together, Beastboy turned into a lion and Cyborg threw him to Slade. Slade threw smoke bombs on them. "Cough, cough where is he?!" Cyborg was hit in the sensitive nerve on his neck and fell down, unconscious like his tanned friend. Beastboy was thrown to the crates, hitting his head on one and became unconscious too.

"Hhhiyyaa!" Robin yelled as he attacked him. Slade pulled Robin's hair and threw him on the air. Robin landed safely. "What do you want on my team, Slade?" Robin asked while anger was flowing in his eyes through his mask.

"I wanted nothing on your team, Robin, I wanted someone on your team," Slade smiled sinisterly behind his mask. "I don't want another Titan to be lured to you again!" Robin punched and kicked Slade on his back, but it looks like it has no affect on him.

"Heh, you keep on saying that to me, you even let yourself be lured to me, I don't think that you can protect your team, Robin," Slade said. Robin's anger has reached its limit, he attacked Slade senseless.

Slade just smirked and punched Robin's face and blew sleeping gas at him. "Sleep tight, Robin," Slade joked. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted her mantra and threw some crates at the masked man.

"My, my it's nice to see you, darling," Slade dodged all of the crates. "Shut up, Slade! Now, who are you planning to steal from our team? Robin? Starfire? Cyborg? or Beastboy?" Raven growled, eyes still glowed white. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but, it's you who my master wants," Slade said.

"Who is your master?! What does he want from me?!" Raven yelled at him. "Ah, still a feisty one, he wants to train you, to make you better in your powers, to make you destroy the earth with him, he is quite interested in you and your powers, dear," Slade said while walking circles around Raven.

The demon girl's hand glowed black and attacked him, "Tell him to leave us alone and that I'll never go with him!"

"Sigh, Raven, Raven, Raven, do you think your friends can be with you always? Can you actually believe in them?" Slade laughed. "Yes, I do," Raven attacked Slade by throwing stones at him and dodging his kicks.

"They don't like you, Raven, think of all the hideous things that they're calling you; Demon, Freak, Creepy and Stupid, are those the words that friends should say to one another?" shadows crept to Raven's eyes, hiding it from him.

"Aww, you remembered every time they say those heart crushing words to you, you poor thing, Master understands you, Raven, he's also dark and rejected like you," Slade said as he moved closer to Raven. "Don't compare me to him! And don't pity me! I won't let myself be lured to you! I'm not like Terra who's brainwashed by you! Be gone! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven hit Slade using her telekinesis and threw some crates at him.

Slade was hit by her, he chuckled. "You've became stronger and wiser than before, Raven, I'll send Master your regards," and by that, Slade left without saying a word. Raven ran to her friends and teleported them to the Titans' Tower. "Raven?" Robin opened his eyes slowly and saw Raven looking at him.

"What happened?" Robin sat up and asked Raven. "Slade attacked me, and..." Raven looked away. "What?" Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing," Raven stepped away a little from him. "Raven, I'm your leader, tell me," Robin demanded Raven.

"Robin, right now be my friend, not my leader and leave me alone," Robin just sighed. "I don't want you to be hurt again, Rae, you remained silent about the Prophecy back then and almost got yourself killed, now is not the time, Rae," Robin pleaded the Demoness.

"Slade's master picked me," Raven said. "So he's after you?" Robin asked and she nodded. "It's alright, Rae, we will protect you," Robin smiled at her. "But who will protect you from me?" Raven asked sadly. "What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Robin, he'll do something to brainwash me for sure and there's a tendency that I'll hurt you all," Raven said.

"I know you won't," Robin smiled at her. "Thanks," Raven said in her monotone voice.

Then, they heard yawning and looked behind them and saw that their teammates are awake. "You guys alright?" Robin walked over to them. "We are the O and the K, Friend Robin," Starfire said in her bubbly voice. "We're alright, dudes," Cyborg and Beastboy said in unison.

"We need another member, someone who knows Slade like us, someone who's capable," Robin said and they agreed to him by nodding. "Am I qualified, Bird Brain?" all of them gasped at seeing Robin's arch nemesis, Red X standing in the corner of the room.

"You are not qualified, so get out!" Robin yelled at him. "I already gave up being a thief," Red X said. "You what?!" they yelled in unison. "I give up being a thief," Red X repeated. "What makes you do that?" Cyborg asked. "I realized that being a hero is better than a thief, and I'm doing this for a special someone," Red X smiled behind his mask.

"No! We can borrow some help from the _other_ Titans," Robin said. "Robin, there's something that you need to see," Cyborg said looking at the large screen in their living room. "Oh no," Starfire gasped. "In the other Titan's places, there are new villains on the loose, the Titans West is in great trouble too, every Titan is in trouble because of these new villains," Raven said.

"Nice one, Babe," Red X flirted with Raven. "Shut up, X," Raven growled. "Robin, we really need a new member, dude," Cyborg said. "Let's make an audition," Robin said simply. "No time for that, Robin, Slade is stronger than before and that 'Master' of his is kind of a powerful man, in fact, we have an interested man here " Cyborg said while pointing at Red X.

"No!" Robin huffed. "Friend Robin, Enemy Red X is not the thief anymore," Starfire said. "But, he _was_, Star, we can't trust him that easily," Robin said. "I promise, Bird Boy, I won't do anything, and please let me in your team," Red X pleaded. All of them gasped, Red X never pleaded! He's an arrogant human with a high leveled ego.

"Robin, he has let his pride down, Red X's pride is high before, he can't just lower his pride just like that if he isn't sincere about it," Cyborg said. "I'll trust him in one thing, Raven, see if he's telling the truth or not," Raven nodded.

Raven looked at Red X's eyes through his mask and saw truth and sincerity. "He's sincere, he really wants to be a hero, and I can sense that the reason is not dark or bad, in fact, his reason is because of... l-love?" Raven stuttered at the end. "Love? Red X, are you doing this for your love?" Starfire asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Red X shrugged. "As long as Raven knows you're good, then I'm in," Cyborg said. "Me too!" Starfire agreed. "Whatever, okay, but if you'll make one mistake, I'll kill you" Robin's still glaring daggers at Red X.

"Okay, Mr. Mighty," Red X smirked. "I don't want him in our team!" they looked at the one who shouted it, Beastboy. "Why Friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked. "He'll betray us!" Beastboy yelled. " Says the one who gave Terra a second chance and that second chance almost make us say 'aloha hell'," Raven glared at Beastboy. "But...He's not like Terra!" Beastboy yelled at Terra. "Stop this, Beastboy! You're being selfish! Always Terra! You don't trust us, Beastboy? You don't trust our decision? Is it because you're only giving this 'trust' of yours to Terra only?" Raven growled.

"Why are you so angry of Terra?! You're just jealous because she's better than you! She's always has our attention because you're just a Demon Freak!" Beastboy yelled at her, the last words that he yelled made everyone gasp, even Red X.

Beastboy realized what he just yelled and his eyes widen in shock, "R-Rae, I'm so-"

"Shut up and make a decision already, do you approve or not?" Raven cut Beastboy's sentence, shadows are shown in her eyes. Beastboy got Raven's point and agreed. "If you need me, I'll be in my room," Raven flew to her room, Beastboy saw something glistening on her cheeks as she left.

"Way to go, Beastboy," Cyborg said. "I didn't mean it," Beastboy said. "I'm gonna go talk to her," Red X said. "She needs some time alone, Red X," Robin said.

"You can call me, Aiden," Red X removed his mask; he has dirt yellow spiky hair, ocean - blue eyes and beautiful lips. "Y-You let us know your true name and identity?" Cyborg stuttered. "We're now teammates, right?" Aiden smiled.

"I guess we can trust you...a little," Robin snorted. "Yeah, but I guess in the hero world, you guys can just call me Red," Aiden smiled.

"I'm going to Raven now, to comfort her," he was about to go to the Demon Titan, but an arm stopped him. "Raven doesn't want anyone, she wants to be alone," Cyborg said while gripping Aiden's hand. "No, I'm going to her, she might be lonely in there," Aiden pulled back his arm.

"She'll only be more angry if you do," Beastboy said. "Tch, says the one who made her feel bad, either you like it or not, I'm going to Raven," and with that, the former villain disappeared in the darkness, going to Raven.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven's Room...

Aiden was about to knock the door, but he heard a scream coming from inside Raven's room. "Raven! Open the door!" Aiden was banging on the door, he used his belt to teleport him inside the room and saw Raven on her bed, perfectly fine, but she's tossing and turning, mumbling 'Stop' over and over again.

"Raven!" Aiden ran to the amethyst - eyed girl and shook her shoulder to awaken her.

Raven's Dream...

_"Where am I?" Raven is in a place, filled with machines and floating cards and chess pieces. "Where the hell is this?" Raven mumbled. "Hello, apprentice," a man with a mask that has an ace card on its side took Raven's attention._

_"Who are you?" Raven glared a him. "Well, I'm Slade's master, and also, your future mentor and master, my apprentice," Raven growled at this. _

_"I'm not your apprentice! Get away from me!"_

_"Ah, so the green shit said something to you? Oh, I pity you, darling, join me in the dark side, fight with me," the man held out his hand to Raven, but she slapped it away from her. "I won't!" Raven yelled at him. "You will dear, think about the things that they're insulting you about," the man grinned behind his mask._

_"Demon!"_

_"Nerd Goth!"_

_"Stupid Girl!"_

_"Ugly Bitch!"_

_"Stop!" Raven held her head with both of her hands, trying to stop the voices in her head. The man put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at this, my dear," the man led Raven to a black area, no sunlight, just darkness. Then, the Titans appeared. Raven looked at them and screamed for help, but they didn't respond to it._

_"Guys?" Raven looked at them, emotions covering her mind and body. Then, she heard what are they thinking, things that made her heart shatter, and break. "Dear, I know that you can hear other people's thoughts, you have telepathy, you don't want to be near them because all you can here is insults of you in their minds," the man leaned closer to Raven's ear._

_"No, this isn't real!" Raven yelled and pushed him off her. _

_"This is real, see you sooner or later, my apprentice," the man disappeared from nowhere. Then the voices came back her head and tears flowed form her eyes. "Stop!"_

_"Raven"_

_"Raven"_

Real Time..

"Raven," Aiden shook her and Raven flinch, seeing an unfamiliar man on her bed. "Get your filthy hands off me!" Raven pushed the stranger away from her. "Whoa! No need to be so feisty, Sunshine," Aiden smirked."Red X?" Raven raised an eyebrow, feeling a strange aura around him.

"In the flesh."

Raven's eyes widen, he is handsome! Love and Happy are dancing and hoping at this thought. "Like what you see, Cutie Pie?" Aiden smirked at the blushing girl.

"Shut up, more importantly, what are you doing here?" Raven asked, not happy about it. "I just wanted to comfort you, you know, after what that green man said," Aiden looked at her sadly. "I'm okay, leave me alone," Raven covered her face with a pillow and lay down on the bed again.

"No you're not, you're having nightmares, right?" Aiden asked. Raven's eyes widen in shock, remembering her dream, her friends, the Titans...

Raven sat up and looked at Aiden.

"Sunshine, are you okay?" Aiden looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine," Raven growled. "Then why are you crying?" Raven gasped, feeling hot tears running down her cheeks. Raven cried, she can't take it anymore, the thought of her friends hurting her.

"Sssshhh, everything's gonna be okay," Aiden hugged Raven and ran his fingers through her soft violet hair. "What is your dream about?" Aiden asked her. "It's better not to talk about it, X" Raven said while burying her face on his chest.

"You better call me Aiden, it's my true name, and if we're out on missions, you can call me Red," Aiden smiled warmly at her. 'Is this suppose to be the way criminals act? He's...kinder than I thought,' Raven said in her mind.

"I better go back to sleep," Raven lay down on her bed. Aiden pulled the covers over her body and smiled at her one last time. Aiden was about to go out but Raven sat up, a blush forming on her cheeks "Re- I mean Aiden, thank you."

"Your welcome, Sunshine, and goodnight," and from that the former Red X disappeared and went to the living room's sofa to sleep. 'Sigh, Sunshine is cute when she blushes,' Aiden thought and smirked to himself, giggling a little and drifted to sleep.

End of Chapter 2

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORY: "MY PRINCE AND MY KNIGHT IN A SHINING ARMOR"


	3. Love Bug

Hey, sorry it took so long, I'm too busy. I'll try to update sooner so please don't be mad.

Namone: I hope you'll like this chapter :)

L'iandre the Demoness: Hahaha! You're right, I made Slade's master talk like Darth Vader, but no, I'm very sure that you know Slade's master, in fact, he's not an OC, he's one of the most well - known villains.

Reader103: Yeah, he's in love, :)

SarcasmIncarnate: Thanks for your advice, dude :) I'll try my best, I'm just a beginner in journalism.

This chapter is full off RedRae.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 3: Love Bug

The sun's rays shown in Raven's room brightly which made her cover her face with her blanket and grumble in annoyance. "I hate sun rays," Raven mumbled.

_Knock Knock_

"Rae, it's almost breakfast, wanna come out and join us?" Beastboy asked through the door, guilt still remained in his heart about what happened last night. "I'll come out later, now leave," Raven demanded. "Look Rae, I'm sorry fo-"

"Don't apologize, what you said is true, I am a Demon Freak," Raven said, cutting Beastboy's sentence off. "It's not true, Rae, anger just got the best of me," Beastboy said, trying to make her understand. "Just go away, and don't call me 'Rae', you know I hate nicknames," Raven said.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone, again, I'm sorry," Beastboy left and went in the living room to his friends. 'Why am I sad last night that Beastboy said those things to me? I'm weak, I shouldn't do that again, I'm used to these feelings anyway,' Raven thought.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven went out of her room. When she opened her door, she saw Aiden in front of it. "What are you doing here outside my room?" Raven asked, unhappy. "Oh, I'm waiting for you," Aiden smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted too," Aiden smirked. "Then I'm here, shoo," Raven shooed Aiden away, which made him giggle. "I won't, Sunshine, I'll walk beside you," Aiden said. "Why don't you do this to Starfire? She's a princess," Raven said, trying to figure out a way to shove him away.

"Nah, you're more worth it," Raven blushed, but covered it by putting her hood on. "Ok, just don't be near me too much," Raven said. "Alright, Doll Face, I know that you want to do it slow," Aiden flirted with the sorceress. "Shut up," Raven rolled her eyes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They arrived in the dining room and found them sitting on the dining table. "Good morning, Friend Raven and Friend Aiden," Strafire said happily. The two greeted her back and sat on the dining table. "Slept well, Raven?" Robin asked while eating his breakfast.

"Yes, I did," Raven said. "Here's your waffles and tea, Raven, made it especially for you," Cyborg handed Raven her favorite breakfast and smiled at her. "Thanks," Raven munched on her waffles.

"How about you, Aiden?" Cyborg asked. "I'll have bacon and waffles only," Aiden said.

"Ok, got it."

"So, are you the O and K, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "Oh I'm alright," Raven said while glaring at the green shape-shifter. "Raven, I'm sorry," Beastboy said while his ears are down. Raven said nothing and continued to eat.

"Raven, I'm sorry," Beastboy turned into a small cute puppy. The green Titan went to Raven and placed his paws on Raven's lap and created the 'puppy pout'.

"I forgive you," Raven said in her monotone voice. "You do?" Beastboy asked, stars shone in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Yay! Rae and I are friends again," Beastboy hugged Raven and purred. "Quite it, or I'll make you fly out of the window," Raven snapped. "Calm down, can't a guy just be happy when he hugs his friend?" Beastboy pouted.

Raven rolled her eyes and placed her plate in the dishes. The paled - skinned Titan walked to her room and grabbed a book named; "Love Bug"

It may be romance but Raven just wanted to give it a shot to read some romance stuff. Raven sat on the couch and read. Little did she know that Aiden crawled behind the couch's back and looked at the book she was reading.

"Nice book," Raven flinch a little and saw Aiden behind her, smirking. "What are you doing? Trying to sneak up on me?" Raven asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I guess," Aiden shrugged. The blonde boy sat down next to Raven on the couch and borrowed some magazine from Cyborg and read it. Both of them are there in the couch, reading and enjoying the silence. After an hour, Aiden felt something on his shoulder. Aiden stopped reading and saw Raven sleeping soundlessly on his shoulder.

'She's so cute when she's asleep,' Aiden thought and giggled. The former thief's eyes became heavy and he too fell asleep on Raven's head.

After three hours, Raven woke up. Her eyes slowly began to open, and she saw the Teen Titans starring at her with wide grins on their faces, except for Robin who's eyes are wide. "What are you looking?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You and Friend Aiden are officially a couple!" Starfire squealed. "W-What?!" Raven blushed. Raven felt something on her head and realized that she slept on Aiden's shoulder and he fell asleep on her head. Raven blushed even more and stood up unexpectedly.

Aiden's head hit the cold cement and woke up suddenly.

"W-What the hell happened?" Aiden rubbed his eyes and saw the other Titans and a blushing Raven. "What did I do? All I remember is Raven sleeping on my shoulder like an angel," the other Titans laughed. "Dude, you slept on her head and you two are like a couple sleeping under the moonlight," Beastboy laughed.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled. Beastboy yelped and turned into a rat to hide behind Robin. Aiden just smiled. "Hey, you guys wanna go out?" Robin asked. "I'll stay here," Raven said. "I'll stay here too, I'm too tired," Aiden said. Robin just nodded and the whole gang said goodbye to them and went out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven went at the top of the Titans Tower and took a seat. "The moon is beautiful tonight, right?" Raven turned around and saw Aiden smiling at her. "Yes, it is," Raven said.

Aiden walked over to Raven and sat down beside the beautiful sorceress. Aiden looked at Raven who's still starring at the sight, he smiled a little. Raven's pale skin looked gorgeous under the moonlight and stars are shown in her eyes and began to sparkle.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked. "I just wanted to look at the view here," Aiden said. "You always come here, right? Every night?" Aiden let his back fall down on the cement.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"After your missions in capturing and chasing me I always see you come here and meditate."

"Aiden, why did you join the Teen Titans exactly?" Raven asked turning to Aiden. "Well, I wanted to feel..." Aiden's eyes shown sadness and loneliness.

"Wanted to feel what?"

"I wanted to feel what it is like to be loved," Raven gasped a little about hearing this. "My parents died when I was four years old, the orphanage took me in, I hate it in there, they always abuse me. I left that orphanage and I started to steal to earn a living. Some people saw me in action and wanted me to steal things for them. It became my hobby, then I thought that I should hide my identity and find a perfect suit, that's why I stole Bird Boy's suit and became Red X," Aiden finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry for hearing about your parents," Raven said. "It's ok," Aiden just hid his sadness by turning around, not looking at Raven. "You know, Sunshine, I could tell you more about me," Raven raised an eyebrow and eyed at him.

"Look Aiden, you don't need to do this, we could wait until you're ready," Raven said. "No, I think this is the time," Aiden sat up and turned around and saw Raven's amethyst eyes that shone like diamonds.

"Ok, what's your true name?"

"Aiden Mathew Hernandez"

"What's the name of your mother?"

"Liliana Hernandez"

"Your father's?"

"Joseph Hernandez"

"What's your strength?

"_You_," Aiden thought but he just answer Martial Arts and Gymnastics.

"Aiden, you said that you wanted to be loved, right? Why join us?" Raven asked. Aiden remained silent for about a minute and answered, "I always saw you guys being happy, being filled with joy and comfort, and I realized that because I'm a thief I was loved by no one, and I thought that if I'll join your team, I'll feel being loved."

"Oh," they remained silent for a little. Then, Aiden heard Raven yawn. "Sleepy?" Raven nodded. The dark Titan stood up but her legs are a little wobbly. Aiden giggled and pulled her off her feet and carried her bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?" Raven blushed at the gesture they have. "Carrying you to your room, Babe," Aiden began to walk towards her room. "Put me down, I can walk," Raven protested. "No, you're too tired, let this just be an exchange offer for listening to me," Raven just remained silent.

Aiden smiled to himself and thought, 'She smells like lavender and roses.'

Aiden walked in her room and laid her on her bed and pulled the covers of her bed to her body. Raven began to close her eyes and fell asleep. Aiden walked out of her room, looking back at the sleeping girl and exited.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Aiden went to the living room and saw no one is there and thought that maybe the gang isn't home yet. Aiden walked over to the couch and fell asleep

Aiden's Dream..(Aiden's POV)

_I am in a field full of lavender flowers. I walked around and saw nothing but only the flowers. Suddenly, a light appeared and revealed the violet - haired girl, Raven. I smiled to myself and walked over to her. Raven smiled at me and hugged me, which surprised me a little._

_"Aiden, you're always the man I wanted," Raven said to me while blushing. "Me too, Babe," I leaned closer to her and she did too. Our lips were centimeters apart then, we kissed passionately. My tongue invaded hers and tasted her._

_She tastes like tea and sweets, which is intoxicating to me. Raven moaned in the kissed and I mumbled her name._

_"Raven."_

_"Raven."_

_"Raven."_

Real Time..(No one's POV)

"Raven."

Aiden heard a familiar giggle and opened his eyes slowly and saw Starfire smiling widely and Beastboy covering his mouth with his hand, restraining himself from laughing, while Cyborg and Robin are growling in anger.

"What?"

"Oh glorious! You're dreaming about Friend Raven, you love her!" Starfire blurted. "Dude, you're a pervert," Beastboy laughed. "You better not be dreaming about doing the 'thing' to her!" Robin and Cyborg yelled at him.

"W-What?! No! I'm not dreaming about things like that about Raven!" Aiden said, making a defense pose. "Good to hear," Robin said narrowing his eyes. "Calm down, Bird Boy," Aiden rolled his eyes. "Aiden dude, I almost forgot to tell you, you already have a room," Cyborg said.

"Good to hear," Aiden smiled. Cyborg and Robin led Aiden to his room, which is only in front of Raven's. "Here it it, your own room," Cyborg opened the door which is painted red and black with its furniture ready and in place. "Thanks," Aiden thanked Cyborg.

"No problem, man, oh and, do you like Raven?" Cyborg asked. "W-What?" Aiden stuttered. "We heard you mumble her name in your sleep," Robin said. "It's none of your business, Bird Brain," Aiden snapped. "It's my business, I'm your leader!" Robin yelled back.

"Cut it out," Cyborg said. They both obeyed and looked away from each other. "Sigh, Aiden, do you like Raven?" Cyborg repeated Robin's question. "I-I don't know," Aiden answered honestly.

"Hhhmm, what do you feel about her?"

"Well, when she's near, I always feel a little nervous, when she talks to me, I always feel happy," Aiden said, looking away from them. "Yup, you got it bad for her," Robin said. "Aiden, you don't like her, you_ love_ her," Cyborg teased him.

"No! I always flirt with her, yes, but...It's not like that," Aiden said sadly. "Look, I don't like you, but I heard your conversation with her, about yourself," Robin admitted. "What?! I thought you're with you gang," Aiden said.

"I kinda forgot something and went back for a while, I went up and saw you two and heard everything," Robin said. "Eavesdropper," Aiden mumbled. "Whatever," Robin rolled his eyes.

"I hate to admit but, I kinda trust you now," Robin said, a little bit embarrassed. "Why?" Aiden asked. "Well duh, I heard your reason about entering the team and I thought that I could trust you because your reason is not bad or sinister," Robin said. "Anyways, back to the main topic, you like Raven? Tell the truth," Cyborg said in a serious tone.

"I don't know yet," Aiden admitted. "Well, if you do, tell her before it's too late," Cyborg encouraged the blonde boy. "And also, if you will hurt her, I have no other choice but to kill you," Robin said in a threatening voice.

"She's like a little sister to us, man, so please take care of her," Cyborg said. "Okay, calm down," Aiden chuckled. "Okay, dude, goodnight," Cyborg and Robin was about to leave but Aiden stopped Robin.

"I need to talk to you," Aiden said to Robin. Robin nodded and told Cyborg to leave them alone. "Look Bird Boy, I know you hate me and I hate you but I think we should stop being rivals," Aiden said.

"Why?"

"This could affect the whole team, I don't want to do this but I think it's for the best," Aiden said. "Are you saying that we should be friends?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah," Aiden said simply. "I think I could agree to it, but first, we must gain trust to each other," Robin said.

"Agreed."

"Okay then, goodnight," Aiden went inside his room and jumped on his comfortable bed and fell asleep soundlessly.

Slade's Master's Lair

"Master, what should we do?" Slade asked the masked man.

"I think the thing that all we need to do is wait."

"How about we'll just erase her memories and make her believe that we're her friends," Slade suggested. "No, if we do those things it'll be like Terra, and I don't want that, I want her to join us without force," the man said.

"Okay then, Master."

'Raven Roth, you'll be in the evil side, sooner or later,' the man thought and smiled evilly.


	4. Switches and An Almost Kiss

Hello guys! I hope you'll love this chapter

KydDeadpool: Hhhhmmmm I guess, hehehe I still can't tell you guys about Slade's master and thanks for your reviews, dude.

L'iandre the Demoness: You too are curious right? Hehehehe I'm not telling, it's still a secret ;) and he's not part of Star Wars.

Switchorus Chango belongs to me :)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 4: Switches and an Almost Kiss

It has been a week since Aiden joined the team. Everybody was doing their usual morning routine. Aiden was playing his red acoustic guitar, Starfire was feeding Silkie, Robin was in his training room, Cyborg was fixing the T-car for the next mission, Beastboy was playing video games by himself and Raven was beside Aiden reading a book of spells.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. "Titans, emergency!" Robin barged in the living room with his gadgets ready. "Dude Robin, who's it?" Beastboy asked. "It's Mumbo Jumbo," Raven rolled her eyes at this.

"You mean the one who turned Raven into a cute bunny?" Aiden asked. "What?! Who told you that?!" Raven yelled at him with red eyes. "Beastboy did," Raven sent Beastboy a 'I-will-kill-you' glare which made him tremble and laugh nervously.

Aiden, Beastboy and Cyborg will just drive to their destination, Raven and Starfire are flying and Robin will be using his R-cycle.

After 5 minutes, they received a signal at an abandoned toy factory. Robin wand the gang went inside and suddenly, the lights were turned on. "Welcome Titans," they turned around and saw Mumbo Jumbo. "I was expecting you," Mumbo smirked.

"Titans Go!"

Raven and Starfire took the air, Robin readied his bo-staff, Aiden was hitting Mumbo with his sword, and Cyborg threw some big crates at the magician. Mumbo dodged it all. "Hahaha! Too sloppy boy," Mumbo laughed.

Aiden growled. "Red, behind you!" Raven shouted at Aiden and he saw a flock of doves flying towards him. Aiden dodged it by rolling to the side. Unknown to him, Mumbo appeared behind him and pointed his wand at him. "Switchorus Chango" Mumbo casted and his magic was about to hit Aiden, Raven's eyes widen and pushed Aiden aside.

The magic hit both of them and a blue smoke appeared. Mumbo grabbed something and fled. Robin was about to catch him but Mumbo threw a deck of cards at him and disappeared out of nowhere.

"Red, Raven!" Robin called out to them. "We're here!" Robin heard Raven's voice and just followed the sound. "Where?!" Robin asked, trying to find them from the blue smoke that surrounded them. "We're here, Bird Boy!" Robin's eyes widen, 'Bird Boy? I thought only Aiden called me that, now Raven's calling me! Darn it!'

When the blue smoke disappeared, Robin saw two figures and he's jaw dropped to the ground, literally. "What?" Raven asked and realized some change in her voice. "R-Raven, y-you're..." Robin was trying to explain the situation she was in but...he just can't say it!

Raven's raised an eyebrow and felt something strange in her body and looked down and gasped. Aiden too felt something wrong with his body and thought, 'Why is my chest feel heavy?'

Aiden looked down on his body and gasped. "Whoooo! I'm in Sunshine's body! Jackpot!" Aiden jumped up and down. "What is Azar's name!" Raven looked up immediately, not wanting to stare at Aiden's body for too long.

Aiden began touching 'his' body, more like Raven's body and Raven glared at him. "Whoa! Raven's tits are big," Aiden was about to touch Raven's boobs but Raven grabbed his hand and sent him a death glare.

They went to the team and Robin explained them the situation where Raven and Aiden are. "Don't worry, Jinx will be here tomorrow, she'll fix this," Robin comforted Raven. "I don't want to go back to my body," Aiden whined.

"Lucky for you you're in Rae's body, man, I gotta tell Mumbo to do that to me," Raven hit Beasyboy's head. "If you're not in my body right now, I'll kill you!" Raven threatened. "Oh, don't be like that, Honey, I know that you like it in my body," Aiden teased her.

Raven growled and walked out. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said and black energy appeared. "Huh? I thought Aiden should be the one with Raven's power," Cyborg said. "It looks like Mumbo only exchange our bodies but not our minds and powers," Raven said.

They arrived at the tower and Raven went inside her bedroom. Raven meditated and her thoughts were invaded when she thought about Aiden's body. Raven slapped herself mentally and want back in meditating. Raven felt something bad happened and she went out of her room.

Raven bumped into Aiden who's in her body and wearing only a towel. "What the hell did you do to my body?!" Raven yelled at him. "Your uniform was torn and I was about to go to you and get some of your uniforms," Aiden explained to her.

"You better didn't peep!" Raven yelled. "I didn't...maybe," Raven growled and anger flowed in her veins like a flowing river. "Hey, I'm a guy in real life don't blame me!" Aiden said while pouting.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Day...

"So Raven and your new team member switched bodies?" Robin nodded at Jinx. Raven and Aiden went to the pink-haired sorceress and Jinx cast a spell and Raven felt hot all of a sudden and when she opened her eyes, she saw that she's back in her body. But...something happened.

Raven suddenly jumped at Aiden and hugged him and laughed uncharacteristically. "R-Raven, w-what are you doing?" Aiden blushed. "Aiden-kun," Raven purred. "Aiden - kun? Is she Japanese now?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm dead," Jinx said. "Why?" Robin asked. "W-Well, I saw this spell and it says that it can change back bodies, but...it has a side effect," Jinx said while pointing at the spell in the book.

"What side effect?"

"Well, one of those persons will feel umm...lets say that person is going to be 'love struck'," Jinx explained. "When will this side effect stop?" Cyborg asked. "After 3 days," Jinx sighed.

"Oh, Aiden-kun," Raven nuzzled her face on Aiden's cheek. "I don't know, is their any other way to make it permanent? I'm kind liking it," Aiden said while putting his hand around Raven's waist. "Don't you dare touch her!" Cyborg growled which made Aiden let go of Raven.

"My Aiden, buko no Aiden!" Raven exclaimed which made the bulbs explode in the room. "Wow, she's really in love, she went from English to Japanese just like that," Beastboy sweatdropped. "I know, babe," Aiden flirted and Raven giggled.

(Translation on what Raven said: "Boku no Aiden = My Aiden)

Beep Beep

"Titans trouble," Robin said.

"Who is it?"

"Adonis."

"Man, that stupid robot again?" Beastboy said in frustration.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The Titans are in a jewelry store fighting Adonis.

"Titans Go!"

Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and attacked Adonis. Adonis smirked and grabbed the green Titan's tail and threw him and Beastboy's head hit the wall. Starfire and Cyborg attacked at the same time and Adonis threw some smoke bombs at Starfire.

Starfire coughed because of the thick smoke, Adonis took this as a chance to hit her. Adonis carried some crates and threw them behind Starfire. The green-eyed girl fell back and hit the hard cement. Cyborg carried a big tube and was about to hit Adonis but Adonis grabbed it and swung it at Cyborg.

Cyborg grunted in pain. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted her mantra and sent some furnitures at the robot. Adonis caught the items that she threw and crushed each and one of them.

Aiden jumped at Raven and pinned her to the wall. "Let me go! I command you!" Adonis purred and whispered in her ear, "You know what; Adonis loves Raven, I would really appreciate it if we could have fun on my bed tonight."

"Sorry metal loser, but I think Raven will appreciate it more if she's in bed with me," Aiden punched Adonis on his face. "Aiden-kun, you saved me, my handsome prince," Raven's eyes turned into hearts and some things exploded in the room.

Adonis growled and smashed his hand at Aiden. The blonde boy had done a back flip to dodge Adonis's attack. Aiden grabbed Raven's arm to guide her to safety. Adonis was about to grab Raven's ankle but a bridarang was thrown to him.

"Don't tell me that you forgot me," Robin smirked and pointed his bo-staff at Adonis. "Raahhh!" Adonis was about to punch Robin's stomach but Aiden kicked his face. Adonis fell on the floor, Robin took this as a chance. Adonis tried to sit up, Aiden grabbed his hands and held it behind him, Adonis struggled.

Robin went to Aiden and placed the handcuffs on the enemy's wrist. The police arrived after a minute and took Adonis away. "You know what, you two could be a pretty great team," Raven said to Robin. Robin shrugged and went to talk to the police.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

After 3 days...

"Ugh," Raven groaned feeling a killer headache. "Raven, you alright?" Jinx asked. "You suddenly fell," Beastboy said.

"Of course, it's been three days, maybe the side effects are subsiding," Robin held out a hand to Raven for her to stand up. "Side effects?" Raven raised and eyebrow and took Robin's hand and stood up. "Uhh, you do know that you're calling Aiden 'Aiden-kun' and calling him yours?" Raven shook her head.

"What is the side effect?" Raven asked, Jinx began walking out but Cyborg pulled her back. "Uh, heheh well, when I have cast the spell, I didn't saw the side effect written under it, the side effect is um...one of you two would be love struck and that one was...y-you," Jinx explained nervously.

"Bloody Hell! I really did kiss and hug Aiden!" Raven blushed and slammed her head on the wall. "Sorry, Rae, I haven't saw it," Jinx apologized. "It's okay," Raven said, her face is still white as paper.

"And Aiden really enjoyed it," Beastboy laughed. Aiden laughed also and nodded. Raven sent a death glare at the blonde hero, "What did you do to me when I was hypnotized by the side effect?!"

"I did nothing, I respect you, Raven," Aiden said sincerely. "Good, I'll be in my room," Raven went inside her room and groaned, thinking of the things that she'd said to Aiden.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

That Night...

Raven was reading her book while eating a box of cookies, when she felt a dark presence. Suddenly, she felt a cold but beautiful feeling that traveled in her veins. 'W-What's this feeling? I feel darkness lurking in me but...it feels nice,' Raven thought.

"That's what the darkness feels like, my little one," Raven spun around and saw Slade's master. "What are you doing here?! Get out!" Raven yelled at the masked man. "Now, now, that's rude, my dear," the man circled around Raven.

Raven shut her book and stood up. "What do you want?" Raven growled. "Why? Can't I see my beloved apprentice?" Raven could feel the man smirk behind his mask. "I'm not your apprentice, so stop daydreaming!" Raven used her telekinesis to slam a statue at him, but her powers are not listening to her.

"W-what?" the man laughed. "I blocked your powers by putting some potion in your cookies," Raven groaned, feeling pain. "Don't worry, it'll wear off in 4 hours," the man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Join me, we can rule the world, darkness is your friend, my girl," Raven smacked his hand away from her. "No! I won't!" Raven yelled.

"Hahaha! You can't deny it, Raven, you like the feeling don't you?!" The man laughed.

'The feeling..I can't stop, I-I can't resist it!' Raven hugged herself and groaned both in pleasure and pain. "Goodbye for now, my dear, and you will land in my hands for sure," The man walked to the window.

"Robin!" Raven yelled, her body is too stiff to move. The walked straight to Raven, putting a very strong perfume on a white handkerchief and placed it on Raven's nose. Raven felt dizzy, she fell to the ground, she could here her friends voices calling for her, and the last thing that she saw is the man escaping to her window and she fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Raven could here a familiar voice which she reckons to be Starfire. "Yes, she's alright," Raven recognized Cyborg's voice.

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she saw a sleeping Aiden who is holding her hand gently. Raven felt a small smile appear on her face and a blush covered her cheeks. "Raven, you're okay," Cyborg smiled at her. Starfire was about to run to Raven to give her a hug but Beastboy stopped her and pointed at the sleeping Aiden.

Starfire let out a small 'oh' and giggled. "Glad you're okay, Raven," Robin whispered in her ear, not wanting to wake Aiden up. "You know, he's never left your side ever since," Cyborg said.

"It's because he's in the love with you," Starfire giggled. Raven remained silent and thought, 'He's cute when he sleeps, wait what! Where did that came from?'

"I think you should need some rest, Friend Raven, please sleep to regain your powers," Starfire said to her friend. Raven nodded, Cyborg told them to go outside except for Aiden so that Raven could sleep.

Starfire and Beastboy said goodnight to their friend and went straight to bed. When the gang left, Raven looked at the sleeping face of Aiden and whispered, "You're a good friend of mine, Aiden, and you always will be."

Then, the empath slept soundlessly.

Outside the Infirmary..

"The boy loves Raven," Cyborg said while smirking. "Yeah, but we must keep a closer eye on him, we don't want to have a 'Malchior accident' again," Robin said. Cyborg nodded and walk straight to his room to sleep

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Morning...

Aiden woke up and saw his hand was holding the empath's pale hand. Aiden smiled a little and placed his head on his other hand. 'She's so beautiful, purple eyes, plump lips, rosy cheeks and well-defined eyebrows,' Aiden thought while a blush appeared on his face.

"Morning, Aiden," Cyborg greeted the boy. "Morning, Cy," Aiden smiled at him. "Um, do you mind putting Raven on her bed, she's okay for now," Aiden nodded and scooped Raven in his arms and thought, 'Whoa! She's so light!'

Cyborg opened the door for him and Raven. Aiden walked carefully so that Raven will not be disturbed in her slumber. Raven moaned and placed a hand on his chest, Aiden gasped a little.

Aiden opened Raven door and placed her on her bed carefully. Aiden knelt down so that he'll be facing Raven. Aiden caressed Raven's cheek with the back of his fingers. 'Am I in love? Raven...She's the only thing that's in my thought everyday and every minute, she's beautiful, kind, smart and cool,' Aiden thought while leaning closer to Raven.

Aiden leaned even more closer, their lips only centimeters apart. Aiden was about to kiss Raven's lips, but Raven's words ringed in his head.

"You're a good friend of mine, Aiden, and you always will be."

"You're a good friend."

"Good Friend."

"Good Friend."

Aiden leaned back and kissed her forehead only. 'Stop this! What were you thinking, Aiden?! Kissing her?! She only want you to be friends...but...I wanted us to be more,' Aiden thought sadly.

"Ohh, so you do like her," a voice said. Aiden spun around and saw Cyborg and Robin standing beside Raven's open door. "Dang, I didn't close the door," Aiden muttered.

The blonde Titan went outside to meet the two. "Okay, so what's the reason that you two sneaked up on me," Aiden crossed his arms. "Cause' we know you love Raven," Cyborg said.

"No, maybe...I don't know!" Aiden cried in frustration. "Sigh, we saw that you were about to kiss her," Aiden is blushing like hell now.

"WHAT?! BLOODY HELL!"

"Dude, chill out!" Cyborg said. "I-I know but, ugh!" Aiden groaned. "Look, we're sorry, we just caught you in action," Robin said. "No, not that, I'm angry at myself for not telling her what I feel," Aiden said sadly.

"Then go tell her," Cyborg said. "It's not that simple you know, I'm a chicken with things like these," Aiden said. "Look, tell her, she'll understand," Cyborg encouraged him.

"I'll tell her if it's the right time," Aiden said sighing. 'Someday, Raven,' Aiden thought the looked out of the window


	5. Emotions

Sorry that it took too much time to update, our internet crashed and cannot be used for like 3 days. Hope you guys could forgive me for taking too long. PLEASE REVIEW AND I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS..\

KydDeadpool - Yeah I know, boys are so confusing.

Reader103 - Hope I could receive more reviews from you :)

L'iandre the Demoness - Aiden is a real pervert hehe and glad you like it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 5: Emotions

'_Can you trust them?_' This question always stayed in her own mind. Raven sighed and went outside for tea.

"Hey, Sunshine," Aiden tapped Raven's shoulder and smiled at her warmly. "Oh, hi Aiden," Raven greeted back. "Can I join you for tea?" Aiden asked sweetly. "S-Sure," Raven and Aiden went to the main room and prepared some tea.

The two went to the couch and drank the tea they've made. 'Can I trust them? Of course! They're my friends,' Raven thought. "Hey, Cutie Pie, you alright?" Aiden waved his hand in front of Raven to get her attention.

Raven snapped back to reality and stared at Aiden.

"Of course I'm fine, and stop calling me Sunshine or Cutie Pie," Raven narrowed her eyes and looked away. "But I like calling you nicknames, it looks cute seeing you blush," Aiden giggled. "Whatever," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Glorious friends! Robin and I are now a couple!" Starfire said while hugging the smiling Robin tightly. "Good for you guys," Beastboy said. "How about you Friend Raven, aren't you gonna announce your love relationship with Friend Aiden?" Starfire asked the sorceress.

"L-Love relationship?! What are you talking about, Star?" Raven said while a blush formed. "Are you not _in_ the relationship with Friend Aiden?" Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"No, we're not," Raven said rolling her eyes. Aiden looked sadly at Raven and thought, 'But I wanted us to be more than just friends...'

Cyborg looked at the saddened look of the blonde hero. "Excuse us for a moment," Cyborg grabbed Aiden away from the group and glared at him.

"What?"

"The reason that you're sad because you didn't confess you feelings to her, man," Cyborg crossed his arms. "Look, she wanted us to be friends," Aiden said sadly. "What makes you think that?" Cyborg asked.

"That time when she's in the infirmary, before we slept, she thought I was asleep but I was not, she whispered about me being a 'good friend' and I always will be, and I don't wanna ruin our friendship because of that," Aiden said.

"Dude, she didn't say anything about you and her being_ just_ friends," Cyborg said. "What are you guys talking about?" Robin and Beastboy went to the two other boys. "Aiden thought that Raven wanted him to be her friend _only_ and he thinks that it'll ruin their friendship if he'll tell her he_ loves_ her," Cyborg sighed.

"I heard her say that I'll always be her friend, don't you guys know the word 'always'? And I don't love her because I like her...I think," Aiden said looking away. "Dude, you should tell her, when Terra was gone, I asked her to be my girlfriend but it was too late, she said that she loves me but I didn't accept it because of Terra," Beastboy said sadly.

"Look Aiden, I know I hate you but I think Raven loves you too," Robin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude, she's always with you anytime of the day, you two have almost everything in common, and Raven loves your company even if she can't admit it, Raven isn't allowed to feel emotions, but her eyes shows it when she's with you," Cyborg said happily.

"I guess, I'll find the right moment someday," Aiden said. "That _someday_ must be not too late," Robin said. "Yeah, yeah, Bird Boy," Aiden said. "So, Robin, how's the your relationship with Starfire?" Cyborg asked so that the two would't start a fight.

"Pretty good, she's fun to be with and she's kind and considerate," Robin smiled.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Friend Raven, should we go to the boys?" Starfire asked sitting next to her friend. "Probably not, Star, I think the boys needs time to be boys," Raven said not looking away from her book. "Friend Robin asked me on a date this night at 6:00," Starfire said.

"That's great, do you have any idea of what to wear?" Raven asked her, setting her book on the table. "Exactly not, friend, I think I'll go to the mall of shopping, can you join me? Oh please come with me, please, please, please, I need a girl friend to go with me," Starfire begged the violet-haired girl with puppy eyes.

"Well...I finished all of my books, I think I should buy new ones, of course," Starfire hugged her tightly.

"Star, can't breath."

"Sorry."

The two girls went to their room and change to go to the mall. Raven wore jeans with navy blue t-shirt and violet sneakers. Starfire wore a purple short and a long-sleeved pink shirt. The two left and left a note to tell the boys that they're out and placed their signatures under it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"I'm gonna go to Raven," Aiden said excusing himself. "Sure, dude, we'll be in the living room," Beastboy said. Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy went in the main room but they didn't see the letter. "Where are the girls?" Robin asked.

"I think they went to the mall," Cyborg said. "Dudes, they left a note saying that they're in the mall to buy things," Beastboy showed them a small piece of paper with the girls' signatures.

"Should we tell Aiden that Raven is not here?"

"Nah, he'll now eventually," Beastboy shrugged and the two shrugged too.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Knock Knock_

"Raven," Aiden called from the door but no one answered. "Raven, it's me, Aiden," Aiden knocked again. He opened the door and saw no one. Aiden entered her room and saw a mirror. "Cool mirror," Aiden picked it up and looked at it and saw a flash of light.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At the mall...

Raven first bought her books and joined Starfire to buy hers. Starfire went out of the dressing room wearing a pink tube dress with glitters on it, "What do you think, Friend Raven?"

"It's looks good on you, Star," Raven smiled. "Glorious! Then I shall pick this one," Starfire said while walking to the line to buy it. Starfire hummed a happy song. "Star, I would just go outside," Raven said.

"Of course, Friend Raven."

Raven went outside the store and sat on a nearby bench. Starfire looked around the store while waiting in line. Starfire gasped as she saw a navy blue cocktail dress and squealed when she thought of an idea.

Raven was outside reading _The Hobbit_ when she saw Starfire telling a woman in the store to hold the dress she would buy for a minute and went out of line and rushed to her friend. The Tamaranian girl pulled Raven with her hand and ran back to the store pulling Raven with her.

"What the hell, Star?!"

Starfire pulled out the navy blue cocktail dress she saw and held it out to Raven. "You're gonna wear this one?" Raven asked holding the dress. "No, my friend, you should try it on," Starfire said.

"What?! No! I don't wear cocktails!" Raven said narrowing her eyes. "Please," Starfire looked at her pleadingly which she knows that doing that can make Raven say 'yes'.

'Damn it! Those puppy eyes again!' Raven yelled in her mind.

"Ok."

"Glorious! You should do the trying on and it's not even that much expensive," Starfire said pointing at the price tag. Raven sighed and went in that dressing room. Starfire thanked the woman who held her dress and waited for her friend.

After 3 minutes, Raven opened the door and Starfire gasped in awe. "Oh my! You look ravishing, Friend Raven!" Starfire complimented her which made the girl blush. Raven's dress was a navy blue cocktail which has a belt under her chest which made Raven's breasts pushed up a bit and it has glitters like Starfire's.

"We'll buy it, Friend Raven," Starfire said. "Why even bother to buy it when I won't even wear it," Raven said monotonously. "You can wear it when it's the Titans Ball," Starfire said. "Titans Ball?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Robin planned this so that we'll have a ball in the Titans Tower with the Titans East, isn't it exciting?" Starfire smiled. Raven sighed and thought that she really needed a dress so that she doesn't have to come back to the mall to find one.

"Ok then."

"Yipee!"

The two girls bought their dresses and went to find sandals at a nearby shop. Raven picked a 3 inch aquamarine sandals and Starfire picked the 3 inch pink sandals that matches her dress. The two decided to watch a movie and hang out at the mall for a while.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Aiden opened his eyes and saw floating rocks a weird looking birds. "Where am I?" Aiden whispered to himself. Aiden stood up and an he felt the ground shake a little. The blonde hero looked behind him and saw a boulder coming at his direction.

Aiden ran and stumbled a little. The rock was near him when a pink-cloaked girl grabbed his arm and flew them to the sky. "Hahaha! That was fun!" the girl laughed and landed Aiden to his feet.

"R-Raven? Why are you wearing pink?" Aiden sweat dropped. "It's my favorite color!" laughed the happy girl. 'Wait, it can't be Raven, one time Beastboy told me a story when they met Raven's emotion inside a mirror...Oh no! It must be the mirror that picked up! This placed is Nevermore!' He thought.

"Hehehe, weee!" Pink Raven jumped happily. "You're Happy, right?" Aiden asked tapping her shoulder to get her attention. "Yes!"

"Oh."

"Come on, let's meet the others," Happy grabbed Aiden's hand and flew them to the other emotions. Happy put down Aiden on the ground. There, he saw other Ravens who has different color of cloaks.

"Happy, why is Aiden here?" Timid asked quietly. "I think he looked into the mirror that leads to us," Intelligent said adjusting her glasses. "Hey, Aiden, wanna fight?" Brave said curling her hands to a fist. "N-No, I don't want to fight," Aiden smiled nervously.

"Why is this ego ass jerk doing here?" Rude said. "I-I'm scared of h-him," Timid hid behind Brave. "You stupid emotions release me from this cage! I'm gonna kill that stupid boy!" Rage yelled from the cage and banged on it.

"This is awkward," Aiden said. "Oh my God! Aiden, my love," Lust kissed Aiden on his cheeks which made him blush.

'Is there any way to bring her to the outside world? I'm kinda liking the purple one,' Aiden thought. "I love You!" Lust exclaimed. Aiden smiled widely and put an arm around Lust and nuzzled on her hair. Lust's eyes became hearts and buried her head on his strong chest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At The Main Room..

"We're back," Strafire said. The three boys greeted the two girls. Raven placed her books on the floor and stretched a little, suddenly...

"I love you, Aiden! Be my Lover! I LOVE YOU!" Raven shouted with hearts in her eyes which made the light bulbs explode. The other Titans' jaws dropped to the ground and glared at Raven.

The girl blushed very hard and covered her mouth. "She loves Aiden! Aiden! Raven loves you!" Beatboy yelled. Raven's eyes turned red and slammed the green Titan's head on the floor.

"My emotions...Where is Aiden?" Raven asked the three boys. "He went to your room to check you," Robin said. "Maybe he went in my room and saw the mirror," Raven gasped.

"He could be in Nevermore," Cyborg said. "Yes, and he's messing with Lust!" Raven yelled. "Why? You jealous?" Beastboy teased her. Raven didn't say anything then rushed to her room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Why are you here exactly?" Brave asked. "I don't know," Aiden said still placing an arm around Lust. "It doesn't matter why he's here, what really matters is that he's my prince," Lust giggled.

"Sigh, I really don't mind staying here," Aiden sighed.

"But I do," Aiden turned around and saw Raven. "Hi, Sunshine," Aiden walked to Raven and leaned closer to her. "We should get out of here," Raven said calmly.

"Why?"

"You're making my emotions crazy! And because they're getting crazy, I'm getting crazy too! And because Lust shouted 'I love you', it made me shout it too in front of the team!," Raven yelled angrily. "Sigh, whatever you say, darling," Aiden placed a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away angrily which made Aiden giggle.

Raven huffed. "Any news, Intelligent?" Raven asked the yellow-cloaked Raven. "Everything's okay, except that you have a new emotion," Intelligent said sitting on a medium-sized rock.

"New emotion?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I think that this is a private one," Intelligent said motioning to Aiden. Raven sighed. "Aiden, this is too private, can you get out?" Raven asked kindly.

"Sure," Aiden said. Raven pointed a portal and told him that if he'll get in there, he'll go back to her room. Aiden waved goodbye to her, Lust ran to him and gave him a last kiss on his cheeks which made Raven jealous a little...Ok, a lot.

When Aiden disappeared, Raven looked at Intelligent. "Look, Raven, in the truth, this information is not private, I didn't want Aiden to hear this so that you won't be embarrassed," Intelligent said.

"Why should I be embarrass?"

"Because your new emotion is L-"

"Love!" Happy threw her arms happily also cutting Intelligent's sentence. "Love?" Raven whispered to herself. "Yes, Love," Brave repeated. "Well, where is she?" Raven asked.

"Come, I'll show you!" Happy grabbed Raven's hand and led her to the darkest side of her mind. Intelligent and Brave followed them. In there, she saw a red-cloaked Raven, her cloak is lighter than rage.

Love turned around and saw Raven. "Oh Raven, it's good to see you," Love hugged Raven gently. Raven smiled nervously. "Love, can I ask questions?" Love nodded.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with the other emotions?" Raven asked. "I'm your most strongest emotion next to Pure, Rage's power is in the same level as mine, I'm here because you're hiding me, Raven, you don't want to show me," Love said sadly.

"You could get out of here, right?" Raven said. "No, I once tried to get out but there are thick barriers that surrounds me, not even the strongest magic can destroy it," Love said. "How did you exist?" Raven asked again.

"Because of Aiden," Love said. "Aiden? W-Why?" Raven stuttered. "You love him, you just don't want to show it, that's why I can't be freed, it's okay Raven, I can wait for the time that you'll tell him what you feel," Love smiled.

"I don't love Aiden," Raven protested. "You're doing it again," Intelligent said.

"Doing what?"

"Denying, that's why Love cannot go out," Intelligent said. "I can't, I-I don't love...Aiden," Raven said sadly. "Why? You are not brave enough to do it?" Brave asked.

"No, I mean...Who wants a demon anyway?" Raven turned around and looked at nothing. "Aiden does," Love smiled. "No, he doesn't...I need to think about this," Raven began walking away from them. "Love, I'm sorry, I-I just don't know when to show you," Raven said worriedly.

"It's okay, I'm patient, love is something you can show that fast," Love nodded.

Raven walked to the portal, before she knew it, she's back in her bedroom.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven walked to the main room and saw everybody doing their usual routine. "So, what's your new emotion?" Aiden asked. "It's a secret," Raven said.

"I'm bored!" Beastboy shouted. "Me too, it's 2:30 and I'm still the bored," Starfire said. "Let's play a game!" Beastboy said. "What game?" Cyborg asked.

"Hhhhmmm...Hide and Seek!" Beastboy said.

"Oh, that sounds glorious, I'll participate," Starfire raised her right hand. "Why not?" Robin raised his hand like Starfire. Cyborg and Aiden shrugged and raised their hands too.

Raven picked a book and sat on the couch to read. "How about you, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"No."

"Come on, Rae, play with us!" Beastboy said pleadingly. Raven shook her head and continued reading. "Please, Sunshine, the game wouldn't be fun without you," Aiden pouted.

"No."

Aiden walked behind Raven and hugged her from behind. Raven blushed and tried to remove his hands around her. "Let me go, Aiden!" Raven remanded and pushing his arms away but nothing changed. "No, I won't let go of you if you won't join us," Aiden said stubbornly.

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and smiled. "Okay! Now please let go of me!" Aiden smiled like a kitten and let go of her.

They played rock, paper, scissors. "1,2,3, rock, paper, scissors!" They said in unison. All of the are rock except for Robin who's scissors.

"Aw man!"

"You're it, Bird Boy," Aiden said. "We have some rules here, no powers and no going out of the Tower," Cyborg said and they nodded in agreement. Robin rolled his eyes and went and placed his crossed elbows on the wall and buried his face on it.

"1,2,3,4..."

When Robin started counting, all of them panicked to where they would hide. Starfire flew above Beastboy's cabinet and hide there. Beastboy hid under Raven's bed. Cyborg hid inside the T-car.

Raven flew to the training room and looked up to see a hole on it, enough to fit 2 persons. Raven few up and snuggled in there. 'It's comfy in here, it's not even dirty,' Raven thought and held her breath when she hear footsteps.

Raven peeked a little and sighed in relief when she saw Aiden panicking. "Ppssstt!" Raven waved her hand. Aiden saw it and went up with the help on Robin birdarangs that lay on the table next to him.

"Nice spot," Aiden said sitting next to her. "I know, now shut up, Robin's done counting," Raven hushed him. They heard Robin shout 'Got you, Beastboy!' then laughed. They heard Robin's footsteps coming in the room, they held their breath and didn't move a muscle.

Aiden peeked and saw Robin shrugged then left. The both look a long exhale then looked at each other. "Good thing he didn't notice that one of his birdarangs are missing," Aiden whispered. Raven nodded.

It has been an hour and Robin still hadn't found them. Raven and Aiden feel sleepy then the two lovebirds drifted to slumber without knowing that they fell into each other's arms.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Friend Raven! Friend Aiden! You two won! Please do the coming out!" Starfire called. The green-eyed girl entered the training room and saw a crack. She peeped in there and saw the two. Starfire smiled then went down.

Starfire went to Robin them told him where the two heroes are. Robin made an evil smirk then thought of an idea.

The other Titans went to the crack on the wall with their cellphones in their hands. Starfire carried Cyborg while Beastboy carried Robin so that they could take a picture too.

"Don't forget to turn on the flashes, 1, 2, 3..and go!" the 4 Titans took pictures of Raven and Aiden. The two opened their eyes slowly then covered their eyes because of the flashes.

The other Titans stopped their picturing and snickered at them. "What in bloody hell was that, guys?" Aiden said angrily but sleepy at the same time.

Beastboy pointed their intertwined hands. Raven blushed knowing their positions. She was on top of Aiden with her left hand on Aiden's chest, Aiden's right hand was placed around Raven's waist. Their free hands were intertwined.

When the dark sorceress's face met the former thief's face, their faces were only inches apart which made the two blush.

"Aaawww," the whole team said in unison. "Get out of here!" Raven yelled at them and got off of Aiden. The 4 lunatics ran away laughing.

"Come back here, Sunshine, let's do that position again," Aiden flirted. "Get up," Raven punched his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Aiden pouted. "For still flirting at a time like this! I wonder why does Lust like you anyway," Raven growled.

"Ohh, you jealous, babe?" Aiden smirked. "No, I'm not," Raven turned away then left, leaving a giggling Aiden.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Starfire and Robin were standing near the Titans' door, ready to leave for their first date. "We're going now! I'll leave Raven in charge," Robin smiled. "Oh, wait, Robin, I forgot something," Starfire ran to Raven and hugged Raven sweetly.

"Thank you for helping me for my date, Friend Raven, you're a kind person."

"Your welcome, Star, I helped you because you're a great friend of mine and I trust you."

"See you later, friends," Starfire and Robin waved goodbye then went out. "Hey, miss Boss, we'll be playing vidoe games," Beastboy said to the empath. "Whatever, I'll be on the roof," Raven rolled her eyes.

"With Aiden," Beastboy added which made Raven hit his head. "Ow!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Aiden was playing his guitar on the roof when he heard someone open the door that leads to the roof. He stopped playing when he saw Raven looking at him.

They remained silent for a while, Aiden's eyes widen at seeing Raven's beauty under the moonlight. Her long violet hair swayed with the wind, the stars shone brightly in her eyes, and her skin looked gorgeous under the pale moonlight.

'Her hair is longer now, she has became a woman, after all these years...she's changed a lot,' Aiden thought. "Hi," Raven was the first one to speak.

Aiden snapped back to reality and smiled at her, "Hi."

"What brings you here?" Raven sat beside Aiden, looking at the moon. "Nothing, just playing my guitar," Aiden smiled at her. Raven looked at his guitar, it has a raven bird engraved on it. "You have a thing for music?" Raven looked at him

"Yeah."

"C-Can you sing a song now?" Raven blushed, she really wants to hear Aiden sing. "Anything for you, Sunshine," Aiden positioned his guitar and strummed.

_There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl_  
_Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world_  
_You walk my way, oh God is so frustrating._

Raven blushed as Aiden winked and smiled at her.

_So why do I disappear when you come near,_  
_It makes me feel so small,_  
_Why do I blow my lines, most every time,_  
_Like I got no chance at all,_

Raven smiled a little and rested her chin on the back of her hand, listening to the blonde boy as he sung.

(Chorus)

_If I could be your superman,_  
_I'd fly you to the stars and back again._  
_'Cause every time you touched my hand,_  
_You feel my powers running through your veins._  
_But I can only write this song,_  
_And tell you that I'm not that strong._  
_'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, oh yeah,_

'Superman, eh? He's a hero in my eyes..wait what?!" Raven thought.

_It ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel,_  
_Each time, I try it gets a little more unreal,_  
_You walk my way,oh God is so frustrating._

'How he feels?...It can't be true, it's just the lyrics of the song,' Raven thought sadly.

_So why do I disappear when you come near,_  
_It makes me feel so small,_  
_If I could read your mind,_  
_Girl would I find, any trace of me at all._

'I hope she'll like it,' Aiden thought.

(Chorus)

_If I could be your superman,_  
_I'd fly you to the stars and back again._  
_'Cause every time you touched my hand,_  
_You feel my powers running through your veins._  
_But I can only write this song,_  
_And tell you that I'm not that strong._  
_Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am (2x)_

Raven clapped a little and smiled at him. "How was it?" Aiden smiled and asked. "That was beautiful," Raven blushed. Aiden pulled out a rose behind him then gave it to Raven. "For a beautiful girl," Raven blushed and thanked him.

They stared at the moon for like 5 minutes. Raven closed her eyes, then, she felt a warm embrace from behind. She looked back and saw Aiden hugging her.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you warmth, you feel cold."

"O-Oh," Raven blushed. Aiden played with her violet hair and Aiden let her carry his guitar. "What was the song you've just sang to me?" Raven asked looking back at him.

"Superman by Joe Brooks."

"I like it," Raven smiled. "Me too," Aiden sniffed her hair. "Did you just smell my hair?" Raven narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I like you scent, lavender and roses," Aiden said.

"I'm going to sleep," Raven stood up and lend Aiden a hand. Aiden took her hand then stood up too.

Raven and Aiden went in to Beastboy and Cyborg who're playing video games. "I'm going to sleep, okay?" Raven said to them.

"Ok, goodnight, Raven."

"Night, Rae."

Aiden escorted the dark empath to her room. Before Raven could close her door, Aiden stopped her. "What? Need something?" Raven asked. "You said before that I made you crazy, right? Well I like making you crazy because of me," Aiden flrited.

Before Raven could say a word, Aiden leaned to her and gave her a small peck on the cheeks. "Goodnight, Sunshine," Aiden waved to Raven then went in his own room.

Raven laid down her bed with a small smile and a blush then drifted to sleep.

In Slade's Master's Lair...

"Looks like our little bird likes a thief," the man grinned behind his mask. One of his minions walked behind him, the man pointed the gun at his minion and shot him.

"Master, why did you just did that?" Slade asked. "I have no reasons, I just want to kill," the man grinned evilly and laughed devilishly. "You will be ours, Raven Roth!" the man laughed louder and his voiced echoed in the room.

End of Chapter 5

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU... and the song that Aiden sang was Superman by Joe Brooks


	6. A Promise and A Clock Eye

Yo hello, guys! PLEASE REVIEW AND I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

WARNING: ADULT LANGUAGE AND BLOOD

KydDeadpool: Hehehe, hope to receive some reviews from you again :)

L'iandre the Demoness: Sure, here comes another chapter for you :D

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 6: A Promise and a Clock Eye

Aiden's Dream

_Little Aiden is running in a garden with a little girl holding a stuffed bunny in her hands. "Hey! Wait!" Aiden called out at the little girl._

_"Catch me if you can!~" The girl yelled playfully. "You can't play without me!" A blonde boy with red-orange eyes yelled at them._

_The three of them played until like there is no tomorrow, the little girl held Aiden's hand a smiled at him sweetly. Aiden smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. _

_Another vision came when he saw the girl crying at him and yelled something. Then.._

**_Kaboom!_**

_Suddenly, the whole view turned into a place filled with flames and running people. A woman held Aiden's hand and led him to a portal. "Be safe," the woman kissed his forehead then pushed him inside the portal._

End of Aiden's Dream...

Aiden woke up with a gasp. 'It was just a dream... but it feel so true to be a dream, the girl and the woman...' he thought.

_Knock Knock_

"Aiden, are you in there?" Cyborg called out to him. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Aiden said. The boy walked to the door and it opened with a swish and he saw Cyborg standing in front of him.

"Wanna eat breakfast?" Cyborg asked. "Sure," Aiden smiled and both of them walked to the living room. "A-Aiden, there's something that I gotta tell you," Cyborg said reluctantly. "What?" Aiden asked. "I've hurt Raven's feelings," Aiden stopped walking and glared at Cyborg.

"What did you do?"

"Well..."

Flashback..

_Raven woke up at like 2:00 in the morning and went to the living room to get some tea. She went in the living room and saw Cyborg and Beastboy still playing video games. "Hey guys, who's winning?" Raven asked. "You wouldn't understand, bitch," Cyborg mumbled._

_Raven looked down and just went to her room, not getting some tea. "Dude, what did you just say to Raven?" Beastboy glared at the metal man. "She's disturbing the game," Cyborg said. "Man, I think she cried," Beastboy said worriedly._

_"Whatever."_

End of Flashback

"You little!" Aiden exclaimed, clenching his hand to a fist. "I didn't mean it! I was losing to Beastboy and I was angry! I didn't know what I was saying," Cyborg said. "You said you cared for her," Aiden growled. "I know... What have I done?" Cyborg sat on the floor covering his face.

Aiden said nothing but looked away with an angry face. 'Of all the people, why Raven? Damn it!' Aiden thought. "Let's just go to the dining table, I'll help you apologize to her later," Aiden said.

"Thanks, man."

They walked to the living room and saw the rest of the team. "Morning, guys," Aiden greeted and sat next to Raven and Robin, acting like he knew nothing about what Cyborg had told him.

"Morning."

"Glorious morning, Friend Aiden."

"Morning, dude."

"..."

"Don't you wanna greet me, honey?" Aiden wiggled his eyebrows at Raven, he decided to flirt with her to forget her sadness. "Whatever," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Sigh, if you don't want to greet me, it looks like I'm gonna get some girls from the city to flirt with me then," Aiden joked. Raven narrowed her eyes and looked away from him.

"Oh come on, Babe, it's just a joke," Aiden smiled. Raven let out a 'humph' and walked away from him. "That's minus one point," Beastboy said.

Aiden ate his breakfast and went to Raven who's sitting on the couch reading. "Hey," Aiden sat beside her. Raven rolled her eyes and walked away. "Raven!" Aiden ran to her but she teleprted away from him.

Aiden tried many attempts but nothing worked. He tried saying sorry to her but she looked away, he barged in her room which shocked her and made her throw him out of the window, literally, and he went in the bathroom and yelled 'I'm sorry' to her but he ended up receiving a black-eye.

"I heard Raven scream," Cyborg said. "I followed her to the bathroom and said sorry to her but she punched me," Aiden said putting some ice on his eye. "What?! You better didn't see the PG parts!" Cyborg growled. "No, I didn't!"

"Why did you even followed her inside?" Robin asked. "I don't know."

"Dudes, forget about what he's done, that's one big black-eye!" Beastboy yelled pointing at the black mark on the former thief's eye. "Shut up," Aiden rolled his eyes, more like eye.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

That night. Beastbpy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, Raven was sitting at the counter reading her book and Robin and Starfire were nowhere to be found. Aiden snatched the book from her hand which made Raven growl. "What?"

"You're ignoring me," Aiden said. "So? Just give me my book!" Raven tried to reach out but Aiden is much taller than her.

"Sorry, Little Babe," Aiden smirked. "Gggrrr, I'm not little!" Raven used her telekinesis to grab the book and turned away from him.

"Fine, there is still one option left," Aiden grabbed Raven's hand to turn her around to face him and planted a kiss on her pink cheeks. Raven blush and glared at Aiden.

"I'm sorry," Aiden said. Raven snickered then giggle a little. "Raven, you okay?" Aiden raised an eyebrow. "What you were doing to get my attention was hilarious," Raven said. "Good game," Aiden smiled.

Their conversation was broke when a mourning Starfire ran in the room, crying. "Star, you alright?" Beastboy, Cyborg, Aiden and Raven ran to her. "H-he cheated on me, Robin cheated on me!" Starfire shouted.

"With who?"

"Batwoman!"

"It's okay, Star," Raven was about to hug her but Starfire pushed her away. "No, it's not! You wouldn't understand because you're the Demon!" Starfire yelled at her. The gang gasped except for Raven who's looking down right now, covering a deep wound with her hand.

Starfire saw a big scratch mark she made on Raven's shoulder that bled nonstop because of her fingernails that hit her dear friend's skin so hard. "F-Friend Raven, I-I'm sorry," Starfire gasped. Raven said nothing then went to her room. Starfire grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Friend Raven..."

Raven remained silent then went in her room. Aiden's teeth clenched and he yelled at Starfire, "How could you! She's your friend!"

"I-I'm sorry," Starfire mumbled with tears dwelling in her eyes. Aiden growled the pushed Starfire aside and went to Raven.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven grabbed the first aid box and applied some medicine on the wound so that it would not be infected. 'Starfire... How could you?' Raven thought, tears ran down her cheeks. Hearing her friend call her a demon hurt so much that she was in great pain.

_Knock Knock_

"Raven, it's me," Aiden called and knocked on her door. Raven opened the door and let Aiden in. "Here, let me help you," Aiden grabbed the bandage on the first aid box then covered the scar with it. Raven's still crying not only because of the pain on her shoulder but mostly because of what Starfire said.

"A-Aiden... Am I a demon in your eyes?" Raven asked. "What? No, you're an angel that God has sent for me," Aiden said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yes, Rae, don't believe her, Starfire is just a girl who doesn't thinks."

Raven smiled a little then lay on her bed. "You need some privacy?" Aiden asked and Raven nodded.

Aiden walked outside of her room and sighed. "Hey man, how did it go?" Cyborg ask with Beastboy beside him. "Everything's fine... I hope," Aiden glared at Starfire. The tanned girl went to Raven's room and knocked.

"Friend Raven, it's I, Starfire."

"GO AWAY! I don't need you, your apologizes or your pity, so just... Leave me alone."

Starfire gained courage and knocked again. Raven opened the door and sent a death glade to her. "Leave me alone," Starfire gasped as she saw flames in Raven's eyes. Starfire saw in the flames that Raven was laughing with a devilish grin.

"Star, you okay?" Cyborg snapped Starfire to reality. "Y-Yes," Starfire stuttered. Raven closed to door again and laid down in her bed.

'_Talk to Robin,_' Love said in her mind.

"What?"

'_Talk to Robin, you should know why did he do that to Starfire._'

"No! I won't! That bitchy slut is nothing but a shit to me!"

'_Raven, please... Starfire is your friend._'

"Sigh, okay, I-I'll try."

Raven jumped out of her bed and went outside. Raven knocked on her leader's door and it opened. "What is it, Raven?" Robin asked not looking away from his papers.

"What did you do to Starfire?" Raven narrowed her eyes. Robin stopped reading his papers and looked at the sorceress. "I will ask again, Robin, what did you do to Starfire?" Raven asked again. "I don't think she's reliable anymore," Robin said.

"Not reliable? Are you stupid? You two have been together for like a week! And you're breaking up with her?!" Raven said angrily with venom in her voice. "You stay out of my own business, you're just a stupid emotionless Demon who's filled with stupidness, you're not useful, Raven, so fuck off, Demon Witch," Robin spat at Raven.

"At least I'm not a hair gel addict who wears a traffic light for a costume and a horny dick who only wishes to fuck women!" Raven yelled at him. Robin stood up and punched Raven on her stomach and glared at her. Raven groaned in pain.

"I warned you fuck off, I'm not in the mood," Robin grabbed a pocket knife and stabbed Raven on her stomach. Raven screamed in pain and kicked Robin off her. The girl's sight turned blur and fainted on the floor on her pool of blood.

Robin gasped at what he did and dropped the knife on the floor. Robin ran to the blood-covered Raven and held her in his arms. The Boy Wonder's eyes widen at what he did. "R-Raven! S-Speak to me! Help! S-Somebody help!" Robin screamed for help.

The door opened and the Tamaranian went in his room. "What's wrong Ro- AHHH!" Starfire screamed at seeing her friend's blood all over the floor. "Star, get some help! Raven is in danger!" Robin said to Starfire, panic filled his voice.

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Aiden, and Friend Beastboy! Raven is in trouble! She has been stabbed!" when the other team members heard this, they ran to Robin's room and gasped at what they saw.

"Raven!" Aiden ran to the violet-haired girl and knelt down beside her, holding her hand. "Who did this?" Aiden said in a dark and deep voice.

"I-I did," Robin said. The team looked at him with wide eyes. "You motherfucking son of a bitch! I will kill you, you dick!" Aiden tackled Robin to the ground and punched his face very hard.

"Now is not the time to fight, Raven is in grave danger!" Cyborg said to them and carried Raven to the infirmary and called a doctor

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After 3 hours...

The team had been waiting for the results. Aiden continued glaring at the guilty Robin. 'What have I done? I-I'm a monster!' Robin thought with both of his hands on the sides of his head. "How could you," Aiden walked in front of Robin and grabbed his collar.

"I'm just having a bad day and-"

"That's the only reason that you almost killed her?! You son of a bitch! You're her leader!" Aiden cut Aiden's sentence. "Why do you care?! I didn't mean it okay?" Robin yelled at the boy. "Dude, please chill out, would Raven want this?" Beastboy said to Aiden.

"Maybe."

Starfire was crying beside them, "I shouldn't have scratched and pushed Friend Raven and called her a Demon... I'm a bad friend!"

"I shouldn't have called her a bitch, she's not a bitch, she's a caring little sister to me," Cyborg said with tears in his eyes. "No, I shouldn't have compared her to Terra and called her bad names, she punches me sometimes but... she's kind and passionate in the inside, when I feel bad, she's there to comfort me," Beastboy said looking away.

"And I thought that this place was heaven," Aiden glared at them. No one said a word and looked down. The doctor went out of the infirmary and sighed.

"How is she?" Robin asked worriedly. "She's badly injured, the cut was deep, very deep and the scar on her shoulder was bleeding so bad," the doctor said to them. "She can go out now, you can visit her," Robin thanked the doctor and left.

The team went in the infirmary and saw Raven wide awake and staring at nothing. "Raven..." Aiden went near her.

"What do you guys need? Want to torture me more?" Raven looked at them and narrowed her eyes. "Raven, we're sorry," Robin said walking near her. "Stay away!" Raven yelled at him, covering herself. "Friend Raven, please forgive us," Starfire said, with concern in her green eyes.

Raven remained silent and looked away. "Why need my forgiveness? I'm just a demon freak, a bitch, a demon, a stupid emotionless demon, and a witch," Raven said which made the team feel guilty.

The team left Raven alone, Aiden helped her go to her room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Aiden walked up the Titans Tower's roof and saw Raven sitting their. Aiden smiled and sat near her. "Good evening, Raven," Aiden smiled but her face remained emotionless and said nothing. "The stars are beautiful tonight," Aiden commented. Raven nodded.

"Sigh, Rae, I know that you're in so much pain, literally and mentally, but I know one thing that'll make you feel better."

"Yeah, what?"

"I promise that I'll never hurt you," Aiden said. "You what?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'll never hurt you," Aiden smiled.

"You can do that?"

"Sure, anything for you."

Raven blushed. "Okay then, I'll also promise not to hurt you, except that you're being annoying and I'll throw you out of the window or punch you in the face," Aiden laughed at this.

Aiden held out his pinky and showed it tp Raven, "Pinky Swear?"

"Pinky Swear," Raven entangled her pinky with his and they're surrounded with a blue and white light. "What was that?" Aiden looked around them. "I don't know," Raven said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven went in her room and laid on her bed.

"Well, well, my poor beautiful apprentice is hurt because of her friends," Raven turned around and saw the man who wants her to be like him. "Get out of here!" Raven yelled at him.

"Why so serious?" The man laughed. "I have to, so get out," Raven's eyes turned white, ready to attack him.

"Calling you horrible things, hehe."

Raven didn't let him say another thing and attacked him by creating claws made of shadows and tackled him with it. The man jumped back and a sticky glue appeared out of nowhere and captured Raven. "Ugh!" Raven was stuck on the sticky glue like a fly trapped on a spider's web.

Raven looked beside her and saw the gadgets that made the glue and sprayed it at her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled her mantra but nothing came.

"Hehehe, I won't think about that, darling, that glue absorbs your powers," the man grinned. "You planned this," Raven growled struggling to get out. "Of course," the man walked to her and cupped her chin.

"Oh come on, smile," Raven growled and sent a death glare at him. "Sometimes I was wondering, why bother to stay with a bunch of stupid heroes?"

"You don't know anything!" Raven spat back at him. "Oh, I know everything, just think of it, the things that made you suffer, the things that made you angry and furious, those 'things' are your friends, are they not?" Raven's eyes darkened and looked down.

"See, you do kn-"

"Hhhiyyaaa!" Raven yelled and red energy surrounded her and the glue melted. A red energy surrounded her hands and punched him on his face. The man remained smiling and Raven's eyes turned red.

The sorceress grabbed a knife on her desk and pointed it to the man and she smiled _devilishly_. Raven lunged forward to him and grabbed his collar. Raven was about to stab him, but she gasped and let go of the man and the knife.

"W-What am I doing?" Raven whispered. "Hahahaha! What a beautiful sight! That's who you are! What does it feel to hurt someone? Feels good right?" The man laughed evilly.

Raven looked on the mirror and saw her eyes are still red, not violet, she fell on her knees, hopeless. "Tear this piece of paper if you want to join me," the man threw the piece of paper to Raven. The paper landed in front of the dark girl.

When she looked up, she saw no one. Raven placed the piece of paper inside a small locker and went to bed, crying.

'They're still my friends...' Raven thought. '_Friends? Really now, they've hurt you and treated you like dirt,_' A voice rang in her mind. "It's just a misunderstanding," Raven said. "_Misunderstanding? They sounded real to me,'_ the voice said.

"No, I'm not alone, Aiden is still there for me," Raven yelled in her mind. "_Aiden? He's a thief, he doesn't know_ _anything about those kinds of things! He'll hurt you,'_ the voice said. "Aiden promised me!" Raven shouted in her mind.

'_Do you think he can keep that promise? Do you think he won't hurt you?'_

"..."

'_That's what I've thought, you can't just trust him, Aiden is lying to you, all of the people you trust betrays you,_' the voice disappeared, leaving Raven silently crying.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven went to the dining room and everyone looked at her. "Raven, your eyes," Robin pointed at her eyes. Raven didn't mind him and made some tea. "Do you want breakfast?" Cyborg asked. Raven remained silent then went in her room.

Raven stared at the mirror again and gasped when she saw something. Her right, blood-red eye has the numbers of a clock in roman numerals and the hands of the clock. The hands moved like how a clock should be moving. Her other eye is like a normal red-colored eye. Raven covered her right eye with her hair and drank her tea.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven walked passed Robin. The black-haired boy gasped when he had a vision when Raven passed by him. In Robin's vision; he saw Raven laughing devilishly, her right eye looks like a _clock_ and her face showed pure evil and darkness, the clock eye zoomed in in front of him and he could hear Raven say 'Darkness shall rise and blood will be scattered.

Robin went back to reality when Aiden patted his shoulder, "Hey, you don't look good."

"I-I had a vision of Raven," Robin said. "What vision?"

Robin told everything he saw to Aiden. "A clock eye?"

"Y-Yes, and she is laughing at us," Robin looked away. "No, that's not Raven! Your vision is nothing but a lie!" Aiden pushed him away and ran to his room with one thing on his mind, Raven.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hey, Raven, why are you covering your right eye?" Beastboy asked. "None of your damn business," Raven growled. Robin walked to the living room and went near Raven. "Raven, can you show us your right eye?" Robin asked calmly.

"No way, leave me alone!"

Robin reached out to pull back her hair but Raven's hand punched him. Robin fell back and the whole team looked at them. "Raven, please stop this!" Cyborg begged. Raven didn't listen and walked back her room.

Robin tackled Raven to the ground. Robin gasped at what he saw, Raven's hair fell back on the floor which made Robin saw her right eye. 'I-It's true, her right eye is like a clock,' Robin thought.

"Let me go!" Raven's hands are encased in red magic and hit Robin's stomach. "F-Friend R-Raven, your eye," Starfire said. Raven hissed at them, suddenly. her body went numb and she fell unconscious. "Raven!" Aiden entered the room and saw Raven falling.

Aiden acted fast and Raven landed in his arms.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Slade's Master's Lair... (Same Time)

"My apprentice, let's train, right here, right now," the man placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Yes, master, I will annihilate every Teen Titan."

"That's my Little Darkness."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

PLEASE REVIEW... Who do you think is the new apprentice? Raven? Or another person? Hehehehe, there is a surprise.


	7. The Apprentice

I'm back! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!

WARNING: ADULT LANGUAGE AND BLOOD!

gingerhorsegirl: Here's my answer :)

KydDeadpool: Yup :3

L'iandre the Demoness: Thanks, and the part when Beastboy compared Raven to Terra is in the second chapter when BB called Raven a demon, remember?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 7: The Apprentice

After 3 weeks...

"Guys, something is wrong," Robin said to them, Raven is in her room at the very moment which gave Robin a good opportunity to hold a meeting.

"Yes, Friend Raven is acting strange," Starfire said. "Raven is... acting evil," Cyborg said. "And evil people doesn't deserve to be here?" A voice said from behind.

The team looked at the source of the voice and found Raven who's wearing a red cape. "No, that's not what a meant," Cyborg said. "Whatever," Raven narrowed her eyes and grabbed some tea. Starfire stood up and went to Raven, "Friend Raven, we're just worried for you.

Raven turned around and glared at her _former_ friend, "Really? Is that a lie I heard?"

"Raven, we're sorry," Robin said sincerely. "Really Robin? You expect me to believe your shit?" Raven's eyes glowed red. "Raven, please," Aiden reached out to her but she slapped it away which made the group gasp.

"Sorry Aiden, I need to stay away from you because I know that you'll do what they did to me."

Raven walked to her room and slammed the door. Aiden's eyes were covered in darkness and clenched his fist.

"Aiden?"

"This is all you fucking fault! If only you were good friends to her! She's suffering because of you motherfucking bitches! Now... I can't see her smile, I can't laugh with her, most especially, I CAN"T SAY THAT I LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE HATES ME!" Aiden snapped and walked away from them, angry. "What right makes him say that to us," Beastboy growled.

"He's right, BB, it's all our fault," Cyborg looked down in disappointment. Aiden cried in his room silently, knowing that Raven is no longer herself, but... He still loves her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In Slade's Master's Lair...

"Hhhiyyaa!" The masked man's apprentice attacked all of the robots with nothing but a simple pocket knife. "Well done, that's evil," the man clapped his hands for his apprentice.

"Thank you, master," The apprentice bowed

"Sigh, you're like a daughter I never had," The apprentice smiled.

"Master, I will send the alarm to the Titans, they will be in position," Slade said with a bow. "Come, my dear, your playmates will be waiting for you," The apprentice smiled widely like a demon who has captured its prey, ready to torture it.

"Yes, master."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_Beep Beep!_

"Titans, trouble!" Robin exclaimed. "Who's it?" Cyborg asked. "Slade and his so-called master," Robin growled. "Let's go!" The team went to the place in the forest

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They arrived and saw no one in that place. Raven remained silent and calm. "Slade! Where are you?!" Robin yelled. Aiden walked around and saw no one. Everything is silent, then, the ground below the began to shake.

"R-Raven, are you doing this?" Cyborg asked. "No, I'm not," Raven glared at him. "Welcome Titans," The masked man smiled behind his mask, he is also standing on a floating ground.

"Who are you? And where is Slade?"

"Oh, Slade is right behind you," Robin turned around and saw Slade standing on a floating ground like his master. "Why did you bring us here?" Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"If you must know, Mr. Thief, I wanted you to meet my apprentice," the man said. "Why would we care?" Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Because she will be your deadliest, cruelest and baddest enemy yet," the team remained silent. "Come on, we even defeated Trigon," Robin said. "Oh, she's more powerful than Trigon, in fact, they're _related_," The group gasped, thinking that it was Raven, no, it's impossible! Raven is right behind them! Totally fine and quiet.

"Who is this _apprentice_ of yours? We want to meet her," Robin glared at the masked-man. "Yeah, and we will crush her to pieces!" Beastboy shouted. "I doubt it, but first, who do you think is she? Give me a wise guess," The man grinned behind his mask.

"We are floating on rocks... Terra!" Starfire shouted.

"Ooohhh, bad guess."

"Jinx!"

"Nope."

"Argent?"

"Definitely no."

"Then who?" Aiden clenched is hands to a fist and stared at the man with death glares. "First, unmask yourself," Robin demanded. "I'll reveal myself, after my apprentice, she's dying for you to meet her, and ladies should be first," The man said.

"Then, show us!"

The man smirked, "Dearest apprentice! Show yourself! Let them see what you've become after those tortures they gave you!"

'Tortures we gave her? We didn't even know her... yet,' Aiden thought. A figure on a floating rock went to them. The team gasp at what they saw. She's wearing a red metal suit just like Terra's but it ended above her stomach, she wears black shorts with guns surrounding it and a red red-orange cape behind her and thousands of swords were floating behind her.

Her eyes are blood-red and she's wearing a psychopath grin. "Hello, guys, long time no see."

"N-N-No, i-it can't be," Starfire stuttered, tears filling her eyes.

"Hahahahaha! That's right! My apprentice is your pretty little RAVEN!" The man laughed like a devil. "Yes," Raven eyes glowed red, the clock eye began revolving.

"B-But Raven, you're here with us!" Beastboy grabbed the _other _Raven and pushed her forward. "Hey! Hands off!" the other Raven growled.

"You guys are idiots! She's not me, well literally she is but, she's just a replica of me," Raven snapped her fingers and the Raven near Beastboy disappeared like dust in the air.

"T-That means.."

"Yes, I was with master the whole time, for 3 weeks, after what you did to me," Raven smiled like a killer. "Friend, please, go back to us," Starfire pleaded.

"No!" Raven yelled, her eyes turned red and and the swords behind her flew to Starfire like arrows. "Starfire!" Robin grabbed the Tamaranian girl by the hand to avoid her being hit by the swords. "Raven! What's wrong with you?!" Robin yelled.

"What's wrong with me?! What is wrong with you!? You made me suffer, made my life a disaster!" Raven yelled hysterically, her hands were covered in red magic and hit every single one of them and they dodged it.

"Wait, you said that you will reveal your identity to us!" Robin yelled at the man. Raven growled at Robin and tackled him to the ground, "Nobody speaks to my master like that! And you know what, Robin, let's put a smile on that serious face of yours."

Raven grabbed a pocket knife on her belt and motioned it inside Robin's mouth, in the insides of his cheeks. "Stop," Robin whispered, Raven began moving the knife to make a scar on his cheeks. "Dear, stop it, I did want him to know me," The man stopped Raven from creating terrible marks on his face.

"Of course, Master," Raven flew back beside her master and continued smiling psychotically. 'Wait, that gesture Raven made... She's like..' Robin thought.

The man pulled up his mask, revealing his devilish smile. The mask fell off and the Titans gasped at knowing the man.

"I-It's.."

"The Joker."

Joker laughed and pointed a gun at each and one of them, "Now the fun begins."

When Raven heard this, she began attacking every one of them. Raven grabbed a sword from behind and kicked Cyborg from behind.

Robin and Aiden went to Joker, while the others handled Raven. Raven _morphed_ into a red eagle and scratched Starfire's shoulder, the Tamaranian girl winced in pain, Cyborg ran to her aid.

"What the hell?! She transforms like Beastboy!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Dude, her power is like mine!"

Raven controlled a large piece of rock and smashed it at Beastboy. "Terra's power?!" Beastboy's eyes widen.

"Oh, didn't you know, my apprentice can copy any powers she wants, unless that power is existing," Joker laughed.

"How?"

"She unraveled the hidden power she has, her anger and demon side has that power, while her so-called good side is a weak one, so, toodly-doo, say hello to the new improved Raven 1.2 hahaha!"

Aiden growled and hit Joker's face, Joker just continued laughing and grinning like an idiot. Robin jumped behind him and threw some birdarang at him, Joker ducked and the birdarangs hit Aiden instead of the psychotic clown.

Aiden hit the ground with a 'thud' and became unconscious and whispered one name; _Raven_. "Aiden!" Robin screamed.

Joker grabbed Robin's hair from behind and placed handcuffs behind him. Robin groaned and struggled to get away. "Look Robin, look at your precious Raven, she's now attacking you and your friends, let's enjoy the show, shall we?" Joker forced Robin to look at what Raven was doing and it's torturing him every second

Raven looked down at Aiden, her eyes softened, but anger remained in her heart, she shrugged the thought of Aiden and continued attacking the other Titans.

Starfire hesitantly attacked Raven with her starbolts. Raven grinned menacingly and threw a starbolt at Starfire's. The starbolts hit each other and created a loud BANG.

Raven disappeared and appeared behind Cyborg and messed with his circuits. "No!" Cyborg began feeling weird and he fell on the ground. "Cyborg! Gee Rae, how could you!" Beastboy yelled.

"Don't call me 'Rae', stupid!" Raven crushed Beastboy with her own magic. Beastboy fainted because the lack of oxygen. "Friend Beastboy!" Starfire cried.

"Oh, don't worry, bitch, you'll join them sooner," Raven grabbed a handful of Starfire's hair and slammed her head on a rock. The green-eyed girl's head bled and Raven kept on banging her former friend's head on the rock. "Starfire!" Robin yelled in agony, seeing his love one bleeding in pain.

"Friend Raven.." Starfire whispered before falling unconscious. Raven let go of Starfire and glared at Robin.

Raven flew in front of Robin and grinned at his hopeless figure. "What do you think, master, evil enough?" Raven asked sweetly at Joker.

"Yes, it's, my dear."

"Master, what are you going to do to him?" Slade ask. "Oh, you can torture him all you want, Slade, have fun," Joker threw Robin to Slade.

Slade grinned, "Thank you, master, at last, boy, I can torture you to death."

"Oh no Slade, leave him alive, I want to torture him by seeing his friend creating darkness, I want to see him that one of his pure-heart friends got pulled into darkness," Joker ordered him.

"Of course," Slade pulled out some gadgets and tortured Robin like there is no end. "Raven!" Robin yelled, but Raven remained silent, only looking at him.

"Sorry, Raven can't help you," Slade punched and kicked Robin very hard which made the poor boy cough in pain. Raven looked at Aiden and saw blood going out of the scar on his head. Raven became worried and looked at Joker, "Master, can I please help him?" Raven pointed at Aiden.

"Why?"

"H-He's badly injured, I wanted to torture him in good shape," Raven lied. "Hhhmmm, I guess there is no wrong ation in that, okay," Raven thanked the man and flew to Aiden.

Raven held Aiden in her arms. 'Aiden... I'm sorry, this is me now,' Raven thought. Raven healed his wound and was about to fly away but someone grabbed her cape from behind.

Raven looked back and saw Aiden holding her cape. "R..Raven, please, come back to us... To me, I don't want to see you like this," Aiden pleaded while coughing some blood. "No! Let me go, Aiden! You can't be wanting me!" Raven tried to pull her cape back.

Joker rolled his eyes and walked to Aiden and kicked his stomach. "Let her go, boy," Joker growled. "M-Master! Please don't hurt him!" Raven said.

"Why, my dear? You love him? Care for him?" Raven hesitated and shook her head as a 'no', Aiden's heart sank, knowing that she's sacrificing her feelings for this.

"That's what I thought too," Joker injected Aiden a drug, before Aiden could fell unconscious, he grabbed Raven's cape with full force which made her fell. Aiden kissed her cheeks and whispered, "You will always be a Teen Titan, we won't give up... Ever."

Aiden fell on the ground. "What did you inject him?" Raven asked. "Something to make him sleep."

Raven looked down at Aiden and held her cheek where he kissed it. "Come now, I believe Slade has finished torturing Batman's sidekick," Raven nodded.

They saw Robin on the ground, panting, with blood trickling out of his nose and blood going out of his hands and legs.

"I'm finished, master," Slade bowed and joined Raven on his side. "You know what, boy, you saw Raven's eye? When the hands will strike 12, she will make the whole world suffer in pain, and she will become evil, no good will be left on her heart, that's good news, now goodnight," Joker injected the same drug as Aiden's and Robin fell unconscious.

"Let's go now," The two nodded and left the other Titans; injured and hurt, not physical hurt, but mental hurt.

'I'll be eternally evil sooner, I'm sorry, I'm not the Raven you once knew, I'm hurt and devastated, after all of those days of hurt, I've changed, Aiden... I'm sorry, I... nevermind,' Raven thought with a tear that ran down her cheek.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In Nevermore...

"No, this is beyond wrong!" Intelligence said. "Intelligence..." Happy said weakly. "Happy! What's wrong?" Brave ran to Happy and let her sit on the ground.

"I-I'm fading.." Happy said. "No! Hang on!" Brave yelled. "I'm gonna go to Love," Intelligence said. "We're going with you," Timid and Lust said.

Love was crying in the dark side of Raven's mind. "Love!" Love turned around and saw the other emotions. "What are you guys doing here?" Love stood up and went to them.

"Raven's other emotions are fading," Intelligence said. "Why?"

"There is a powerful magic that makes them weak."

"Hate..."

"Exactly!"

"Then, why are you guys here?"

"If all of us will disappear, you will be the only one left!" Intelligence said. "B-But why?" Love asked.

"This barrier that surrounds you is too powerful, it can prevent Hate's power to reach you."

"Because any kind of power can't break this barrier," Love whispered to herself. "Love, when all of us will disappear, you'll be the only one to stand," Lust said.

"I-I can't! How?"

"Aiden and Raven are the answer, make Raven to feel that she still loves Aiden!" Intelligence said. "I-I'll try."

"Good."

'Raven, please,' Love thought.

End of Chapter 7

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE...


	8. A Friend is A Friend 'Til The End

Tadaima! Hey, guys, I know that I should be updating my other story but I really wanna write this chapter first. PLEASE REVIEW!

KydDeadpool: Hehe, maybe you really have.

L'iandre the Demoness: Glad you liked it!

Namone: Thanks, dude.

GoodGirl: I will :)

(I HAVE A LITTLE CROSSOVER OF JUSTICE LEAGUE THIS CHAPT.)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 8: A Friend is A Friend 'Til The End!

In The Titans' Tower...

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the infirmary. She sat up and saw her other friends, heads down and disappointed.

"Friends, how did we get here?"

"Aiden carried us here 3 hours ago," Cyborg said, not looking at the tanned girl. Robin remained silent and looked out of the window. "Friend Robin?"

"If only we didn't do those horrible things to her," Robin said above a whisper. "Yes, we shouldn't have," Beastboy muttered. "Raven..." Aiden's eyes flowed with tears as he remembered Raven's smile.

"I'm not giving up!" Starfire yelled, which made the others' attention go to her. "Friend Raven doesn't give up when it comes to helping us! She is the loyal," Starfire said with sincerity.

"Star's right, Raven doesn't give up!" Beastboy stood up like Starfire and clenched his fist together. "For Raven, my beloved little sis," Cyborg stood up too, Robin smiled at them and stood up also.

Aiden looked at them, "Sorry for yelling at you guys and saying that you are not good friends to her."

"No, it's not your fault, you're right, we're not good friends to her before," Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. Aiden nodded and stood up too. "Let's go get back our friend!" the whole team placed their hands in the middle and nodded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In Joker's Lair

"It should be near," Joker mumbled. Raven nodded, the hands of her clock-eye is now 8:00. 'Sorry, guys, I'm now Raven the Terrible,' Raven thought and looked down. Then, an image came of Aiden smiling at her sweetly. Raven's eyes turned violet again, but she shook her head and it became red again.

"What's the matter? You're feeling bad?" Joker asked, going near the sorceress. "N-No, master, just a little headache," Raven said. "Good."

After Many Hours...

Raven, Joker, and Slade went to a room with a large crystal ball with many devices attached to it. "After 5 minutes, you'll be placed inside there and your powers can destroy the whole world," Joker laughed. Raven smiled falsely.

After 5 minutes, Raven went in the large crystal ball and summoned her powers, suddenly, "Raven! Stop!"

Raven opened her eyes and saw her friends with the defeated Slade-bots behind them. "Master, shall I take them down?" Slade asked. "You may."

"Not so fast, Joker," Joker smiled at the voice. There, behind the Titans, a man in a cape appeared.

"Didn't know you like to play with babies, Batman."

Batman smirked and attacked Joker. Slade went to attack the Titans but a the other Justice League members defended the heroes. Raven's eyes glowed red and chanted her mantra, concentrating on destroying everything. Superman punched the ball, but it only made Raven hit him with her red magic.

Superman hit the ground with a big 'thud', Aquaman ran to his aid. "You kids go to Raven! Make her believe that she's still your friend!" The Flash yelled at them as he ran to hit Joker.

"We will, thank you!"

"Raven's power's should need more time to grow, her clock-eye's hands are pointing to 12 now, she still need more time to gather her power," Robin said. Raven's eyes opened and glowed deep red. Raven spread her arms open and screamed in pain.

"What's wrong? Why is Friend Raven doing the screaming?" Starfire asked. "Her powers are hurting her, she's pushing herself to much!"

"Friend Raven! Stop this!" Starfire yelled. "No! Stay away from me you insignificant jerks! You only exist here to die!" Raven shouted at them. Raven's body was encased in black magic and black tendrils began to crawl on the floor, the whole crystal ball was taken over by darkness.

Starfire carried Robin, Beastboy turned into an eagle and carried Aiden and Cyborg to Raven. The Titans entered the darkness. "Raven!" Aiden screamed. They were surrounded in nothing but darkness and hatred. There, far from them they saw Raven with black wings and black and red magic taking over her body.

Starfire and Beastboy released the others and landed on their feet. They ran to their friend but the gush of black wind is too strong for them. 'For...R..Raven!' they all thought together and their body was protected by white magic.

The gush of the wind didn't affect them anymore, they ran to Raven without any effort, but as they ran to her, she keeps floating away. Suddenly, replicas of Raven began blocking them and yelled stuffs at them.

"I hate you guys!"

"You don't need me! So go away!"

"How could you!"

They kept dodging the replicas of Raven and real-looking Raven appeared in front of them and yelled, "Get out of here! Leave me alone! You guys abandoned me! So get out!"

"You are not Raven!" Robin hit Raven's replica and that replica was shattered like a broken mirror. When the replica was gone, the whole aura turned warm and friendly, instead of darkness, the whole place was covered in the most beautiful shade of purple.

Starfire looked in front of her and saw Raven smiling sweetly at her. Other images of Raven appeared in front of her; Raven hugging Starfire , when both of them laughed together, and the time when Raven helped Starfire for her date. Starfire let out some tears of happiness, remembering their times together.

Beastboy saw some images of Raven hitting him because of his crazy antics, when Raven comforted him when he let out the beast inside him, the time when Raven healed his leg and the times when Beastboy accidentally pranked Raven instead of Cyborg. Beastboy laughed and let out some tears.

Robin's eyes were filled with tears while the images began to show; the time when they created a bond together, the times when Raven would make a sarcastic remark, and when Raven hugged sweetly him after defeating Trigon.

Cyborg covered his mouth with his hand and looked at the images carefully; the times when Raven would treat him like her older brother, the time when Raven helped him get the T-car from Gizmo, and the time when Raven helped him fix the T-car. 'Those times...' Cyborg thought as tears would flow slowly from his eyes.

Aiden smiled, he saw images when he and Raven would bond together; the time when she switched the bag of jewels to the bag filled with stones, the time when he comforted her after having a bad dream, the time when he slept on her head, the time when he told her about him, the time when they exchanged bodies, the time when he _almost_ kissed her lips, the time when they slept together and the whole crew found out and started taking pictures, the time when he sang a song for her, the time they made a promise, and the times when they would smile together.

Then, Raven appeared in front of them and held out her hand to them and asked, "Let's go, guys, away from here."

They smiled a her and touched her hand, when they do so, the whole images broke like a fragile glass. The whole scene turned back to the way it was; Cold and Dark.

The white magic was no longer protecting them, which made the gush of wind carried them to another place. They hit the ground and opened their eyes to see another place.

It was all sad and gloomy, the whole space was covered in black and gray. They were looking around when they heard a small cry of a little girl.

They looked behind them and saw a crying little girl with violet hair. "Friend Robin, is that Friend Raven's daughter?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's Raven when she's still little," Robin said. "She looks... sad," Starfire said. Aiden remembered something at seeing the small form of Raven.

Little Raven didn't notice them and continued to sob and cry. Starfire sighed and flew to the violet-haired girl. Little Raven looked up and gasped at seeing a stranger. "W-Who are you, miss?"

"I'm Starfire, your friend," Starfire smiled and held out her hand to her, but Little Raven crawled back. "I-I don't even know you, how come that you know me?" Little Raven asked. "We're from the future, we're your future friends," Starfire said cheerfully.

"I-I don't have any friends, Hawk and Alex are my only friends, but Alex disappeared because of the war and Hawk is busy, I'm alone," Little Raven sobbed. "You are not the alone, we're here," Starfire said.

"R-Really? You are not lying? You really are my friend?"

"Yes! We are your friends."

"W-Who are my other friends?"

"Hhhhmmm, well, that one is Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin and Aiden," Starfire said while pointing at each the boys. "If you're from the future, why are you guys here?"

"Well, your future self right now became evil because of... us, we said and did some stuffs that made you feel unwanted," Starfire said reluctantly. "Y-You made me sad? You said you were my friends!"

"We are, we just... did the messing up."

"You've hurt me? I was right! I was never born to be loved!" Little Raven began sobbing even more. Little Raven's sobs were stopped when Starfire hugged her. "Don't say that! Don't say that you're never been born to love! We love you! AND THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS!" Little Raven gasped at this.

"You... want me?"

"Of course, we're your friends."

"Thank you."

Starfire smiled and broke her hug. "Tell me more about what am I in the future," Little Raven said. "Well, you're the heroine, you're in a group called the Teen Titans, you love books, tea and meditation, we fight evil everyday, side by side, you're always the cool and quiet one," Little Raven's eyes widen in amusement.

"Though, I think in the future, you have a possible love interest on someone," Starfire whispered in Little Raven's ear so that Aiden couldn't hear. "Really who?" Little Raven's eyebrow raised in confusion. "You see the blonde boy with a red suit? That's him, his name is Aiden," Starfire continued to whisper.

'He's so handsome!' Little Raven thought while blushing. "Friend Aiden, I think Friend Raven wants to meet you," Aiden nodded and knelt down in front of Little Raven.

"Hey, I'm Aiden, we're friends in the future, I was once a thief, but now I decided to be a hero, like you guys, in the future, you're cute, beautiful, cool, smart and very kind, and in the future... I have a little crush on you, you know," Aiden smiled. Little Raven blushed.

"What did I do? I-I mean, what do we do as friends or heroes?"

"Well, we always fight together, and they told me that you have the prophecy-"

"The prophecy?!" Little Raven's eyes widen in fear and she was sucked into darkness all of a sudden, but Aiden grabbed her arm. "Raven!" the team helped Aiden, but the pressure is too strong. Little Raven looked up and saw her future self; evil and scary.

The pressure became stronger and it became harder to pull Little Raven up again. "Guys, let go of me," Little Raven smiled weakly. "W-What do you mean let go of you?!" Beastboy yelled. "I became evil in the future, a-at least I-I've felt the warmth of friendship... Thank you," Little Raven let go of their hands.

"No! Raven This is not over! Don't give up!"

"Thank you..." Little Raven was about to fall, but, a series of hands came from nowhere and grabbed Raven's hand again. The team looked back and saw Bumblebee, Jinx, Mas y Menos, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, and Argent helping them pull Raven up.

"Don't you think that we'll just abandon Raven?"

"Guys!"

"I-I've so many friends..." Little Raven whispered while tears of joy ran down her soft cheek. The little girl was pulled up and Aiden hugged her, which made Little Raven blush. All of a sudden, black tendrils pushed the group aside.

The other Titans felt weak and landed on their knees, except for Aiden who's protected by a white light. "Ahhhhhh!" Raven screamed in pain, Jump City is now covered in thick, red smoke. Little Raven is on the floor, unconscious and grunting in pain.

"Aiden! Go to Raven!" Robin shouted. "But, how about you guys?" Aiden asked, panic is heard from his voice. "We feel weak, she's absorbing our strength," Aqualad said. "But..."

"You can do it! We believe in you!" Starfire said. "Si!" Mas y Menos said in unison. Aiden nodded and ran to Raven.

Raven, Aiden's love one, is still inside the ball; suffering and crying in pain. "Raven!" Aiden slashed the ball with his sword, but nothing happened. The white light around him turned into a glowing sword, Aiden picked it up and used it to cut the ball into half.

"Stay away from me, Aiden!" Raven yelled. "No!"

"Sorry, Aiden, I have no other choice but to kill you," Raven charged at Aiden with a knife and stabbed his stomach. 'Why didn't he defend himself?' Raven thought. Aiden didn't feel any pain, Raven released the knife that cae in contact with his skin.

The wound healed in a matter of seconds and Raven gasped. "No! You must die! I can't take over the world with you!" Raven kept stabbing Aiden but it healed, healed and healed. "No, this is wrong..." Raven said above a whisper.

"Why can't I hurt you?!"

'Gasp! The promise we made,' Aiden thought and remembered her promise to him is to not hurt him. 'I saw a bright light surround us that moment before, that promise she made, it protected me!' Aiden thought. Raven's eyes glowed deep red and attacked Aiden by punching his face.

Before her hand would come in contact with his face, Aiden grabbed Raven's hand that she used to punch him and dragged her to his chest. Aiden hugged Raven very tight and closed his eyes. "Let me go, Aiden!" Raven struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I will never let you go," Aiden whispered in her ear. "Why?" Raven looked down and her eyes softened but it still remained red. "Because, you're more than just a friend to me," Aiden said. "No, Aiden, this is wrong! Stay away from me!" Raven punched his chest but it only made Aiden hug her more.

"Why are you doing this, Raven?!" Aiden shouted. "Because... I don't want you to get hurt..." Raven whispered a little loud. "Then why did you try to kill me a moment ago?"

"You're standing in my way! I was born not to be loved, Aiden! Then those people who're born not to be loved only means that they're created for evil! You made me hesitate, Aiden! You made me see that I'm born to be happy, but all I think is that your affection to me is an illusion! Just like Robin, Cyborg and Starfire's! They are all fake!" Raven cried.

"They are not fake, Raven, let me tell you something, every people in the world had felt hurt, sometimes, you think that what you see is a fake one, but it's real Raven, you're only making it an illusion to yourself," Aiden said. "You're wrong! I'm the daughter of Trigon! What makes you think that I'm good?" Raven said, tears flowed out from her red eyes.

"Because, I've seen you as a child; innocent and harmless, I can see in your eyes that... You don't want to be evil, you just became evil because you only think that it's what you destiny is, but Raven, you completed your destiny, you defeated Trigon, help many people and made people happy, Raven, when we talked together, you made me realize that, I should write my own story, I was once a thief, I thought that being good was complicated, but it's not, destiny made me a thief, but it didn't said that my destiny is to become a hero, I wrote my own story, I wanted to become a hero, now, look at me, saving the world," Aiden said.

Raven remained silent and cried. "Raven, we're like a two-way mirror, we can see you, but you can't see us, you think that you're alone, but you're not, we're here for you," Aiden said, Raven lift her head up a little.

"No, I'm alone, Aiden, I'm born to be alone," Raven said, looking down, crying. "I may not know much, but I know one thing; NOBODY IS BORN IN THE WORLD ALONE," Raven gasped at hearing this. "Raven, I love you, more than anything," Aiden's heart glowed deep blue and kissed Raven's lips with passion.

Raven's eyes turned purple again, in Nevermore, Hate disappeared, Love is still inside the barriers, smiling at Aiden. Aiden intertwined their fingers and a bright light escaped from it. That light, destroyed the darkness that surrounded them. The Justice League looked at Aiden and Raven.

The red smoke that covered the city disappeared when the light touched it. Joker and Slade covered their eyes and hissed in pain. The light disappeared and the whole Teen Titans smiled at the sight of Aiden kissing Raven. Joker growled and pointed the gun at Aiden.

Joker pulled the trigger, Raven broke the kiss and pushed Aiden back, which made the bullet hit her, instead of him. "Raven!" Aiden screamed. Time slows as Raven fell on the ground with blood oozing from her body. The dark beauty landed on Aiden's arms.

The Titans ran to Aiden. "We need to get to the hospital!" Robin and Aiden carried Raven to the T-car and drove them to the hospital, while the others helped the Justice League to capture Slade and Joker.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After 3 days...

"She can go back to your tower now," the doctor said to Robin. The dark-haired boy nodded. Cyborg helped Robin to carry Raven back to the tower. The violet-haired beauty is still in a state of coma, but the doctor said that she'll wake up after a day or two.

The Justice League went to the T-Tower to check on Raven. "How's your friend?" Batman asked in his deep voice. "She's in a coma," Robin said worriedly. "Did you get the Joker?"

"No, we didn't, we almost had him," Batman said. "How about Slade?" Robin asked. "Joker killed him."

Even Zatanna visited Raven. 'I didn't know that she suffered that much,' Zatanna thought sadly. "Hey, where is your blonde friend that kissed Raven?" Aquaman asked. "You mean Aiden? He's in his room," Beastboy said. The Justice League said goodbye to them and left some gifts for Raven. "Tell Raven to get well soon," The Flash said and waved goodbye.

"Whoa! Raven has gifts while I have none?!" Beastboy said, throwing his arms on the air. Aiden went out his room and went to the infirmary. Aiden smiled at the sight of Raven. He sat down near her and held her hands.

Suddenly, Raven's hand twitched. Aiden smiled widely and called for all the Titans. "Guys! Raven's hand moved!"the other Titans ran to the infirmary with joy. Slowly, Raven's eyes opened.

Her friends gasp as they saw her eyes. "R-Raven, your eyes," Raven's eyes is now purple, but, they didn't see any glint of happiness.

( Have you guys seen the eyes of a character when they're hypnotized? They all look plain, that's what Raven's eyes look like. )

Beastboy looked in her eyes, "Dudes, why didn't I see my reflection in her eyes?"

Raven remained silent. Robin touched her hand, cold and lifeless. "Raven?" Aiden cupped Raven's face with both of his hands, but Raven remained silent and looked at him blankly. "What happened?"

End of Chapter 8

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES


	9. Empty Emotions

Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I'm sorry!

L'iandre the Demoness: You'll about to find out in this chapter :3

KydDeadpool: I'm still too innocent for killing, but I think I can... In my dreams

orangeporcupine: Glad you like it :)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 9: Empty Emotions

"Raven?" Aiden held her hand but she looked at nothing from afar. "Her... eyes," Robin said above a whisper. "Friend?" Starfire held both of Raven's cheek on her hand, Raven looked at her with an emotionless face.

"She looks...lifeless."

"No! Raven is alive!" Aiden yelled. "We know but.." Robin looked at his friend. "I got!" Cyborg said.

"What?"

"Nevermore, let's check on her emotions," Cyborg said. "Great idea, Cy," Robin smiled. "I won't go, Raven needs someone with her," Aiden said, still holding her lifeless-like hand.

"K, see you later!"

"Raven, we'll be back and just for you to know, we love you," Cyborg hugged Raven before going in Raven's room. When they left, Aiden looked at the form of Raven; weak and fragile.

"Hey, Raven, how do you feel?"

"..."

"Raven, you know what, thank you, you saved me," Aiden kissed her hand. "Your welcome," Raven said in a whispering way. "D-Do you remember... our kiss?" Aiden blushed. "Kiss?" Raven tilted her head to the side a little.

"You don't remember," Aiden said disappointed. "Alex..." Raven said. "What?"

"Alex..." Raven held Aiden's face with her hand and caressed his cheek. "No, Raven, I'm Aiden," Aiden said. "But, you look like Alex, no, he's gone," Raven said and looked out the window.

Aiden sighed and smiled at her. "I'm here," Raven nodded and laid on her back. "You tired?"

"Uh huh."

Aiden smiled and tucked the dark girl on her covers. "I'll be here."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In Raven's Room..

"Ok guys, be prepared."

Suddenly, they're in a world filled with floating rocks and a gloomy atmosphere. "Anybody Home?!" Beastboy yelled, but he only heard his echoing voice.

"Guys!"

A yellow-cloaked Raven ran to them. "Intelligence," Cyborg said. "You're the only one left?"

"No, Love is here, I came back when Hate disappeared."

"Lead us to her."

They walked for 5 minutes and they saw a light red-cloaked Raven inside thick barriers. "Love!" Intelligence shouted. "Intelligence, guys," Love placed her hands on the barriers. "Love, Raven is acting strange," Robin said.

"It's because all of her emotions disappeared except for me and Intelligence," Love said sadly. "But, how can me restore it?" Beastboy asked. "Aiden."

"What?"

"Aiden, Raven still loves him but she doesn't know," Love said. "And what would that do, Love?"

"I can restore all the emotions because of Raven's aura."

"Then let's tell Raven that she loves Aiden!" Cyborg said. They all nodded and was about to leave when Love yelled, "STOP!"

They all stopped running and looked at the red Raven. "It's suppose to be natural, you guys mustn't interfere, Raven must know it by herself, if you'll tell her, she'll be confused."

"Then, how can we help?"

"Only make sure that Aiden and Raven are alone and let Raven know it, don't tell it to Aiden too, it won't be natural," Intelligence said.

"We understand," Robin said. "Goodbye!"

They all ran outside the portal. "Good luck," Love said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"So, what information did you know?"

"Sorry, Aiden, we shouldn't tell you, but we promise, it's worth not telling you," Cyborg is the one who spoke up for them. "Is it good for Raven?"

"Definitely."

"If it's for Raven, okay."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

All of them were eating breakfast when Raven and Aiden entered the room.

"Hi Raven!"

"Morin' Rae."

"Good morning Raven."

"Hey, Rae."

"Glorious morning my dearest friend!"

Raven nodded and went to her seat next to Aiden. "Here you go, tea and bacon, made especially for you, little sis," Raven nodded and accepted the food. Starfire smiled as she stared at her friend.

Raven raised an eyebrow and turned her head to Starfire. "What's that?" Raven asked softly as she pointed at the Tamaraenian girl. "What, friend?"

"That curve on your lips."

"Oh, this, it's called a smile," Starfire said as she pointed at her cheery smile. "Smile?" Raven asked. "Yeah, that is a physical expression to signal one person that you're happy...you don't know, Friend Raven?" Starfire said.

Raven shook her head as a 'no', and looked down. "I don't even know how to do it..." Raven muttered. All of them frowned, they really want their friend to show emotions...but she can't.

"Don't worry, I'll make you smile, Raven," Aiden placed his hand on top of hers and smiled. Raven remained silent.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After 3 hours...

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Starfire asked.

"It's me, Raven."

Starfire quickly ran to the door and smiled at Raven, "You may enter, friend!"

Raven nodded and went in the girl's room. 'Pink...I wonder what color of emotion that is,' Raven thought as she stared at the pink walls of her friend's room. "What is it that you are in need of my assistance, Friend?"

"Have you seen my book?"

"Sadly no."

"Oh, then thank you, I'll be going."

"Wait."

Raven turned back, "Yes?"

"I...I need to tell you something, come sit," Raven nodded and sat beside Starfire. "Sigh, I have...a great friend back then, she's smart, beautiful inside and out, and filled with the kindness, she always protects and treasure us...but we lost her, and all of us felt guilty...because it's us who made her disappear, but we saved her because of Aiden, now, she can't smile, laugh, cry or be mad...and it's all my fault," a tear ran down Starfire's cheek.

Raven placed her hand on where the tear fell down. "What is that? The thing that fell on your cheek, it's wet," Raven said softly.

"Oh, that, it's called tears, your eyes would secrete these if you're sad," Starfire said with a smile. "I can feel your emotions," Raven said. "Dearest friend, I will always love you, please remember that," Raven nodded. Star hugged her and smiled. Raven nodded and excused herself out. Starfire stared at the floor and a frown appeared on her pink lips. 'Friend Raven, I'm sorry.'

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven is humming a tune at the top of the Titans' Tower, when someone said, "Where did you heard that tune?"

Raven turned around and saw the former thief, Aiden. "Eh? I heard it from a friend back then," Raven said. Aiden held his head because his brain began to hurt. "Are you okay?" Raven asked with her soft voice and tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Huh? Y-Yeah," Aiden lied. "Liar."

"What?"

"Liar, I can feel a strong emotion," Raven said. Aiden looked down and stared at his feet. "Aiden?"

"Yes, sunshine?"

"Nothing, it's just...what does...love feel?" the amethyst-eyed beauty asked.

"You feel a warm but relaxing burn in your heart, your veins would feel a light and beautiful feeling, that what loves feel," Aiden smiled. "Oh, I see," Raven said.

"You know what, I can feel that feeling around someone," Aiden looked up and closed his eyes. "Who?"

"It's a secret," Aiden looked at Raven and winked at her. "I want to read my book," Raven was about to stand up but Aiden hugged her tightly. "Raven, you're my everything...please, come back to me," Aiden kissed her cheek which made Raven's eyes went wide.

Memories flashed through her mind, the times when she felt comfortable when Aiden is there, the times when her heartbeat would fasten when he flirts with her, the times when her heart would flutter in happiness when Aiden would smile and say sweet things with her.

Aiden felt Raven tensed up a bit. "Is something wrong, Raven?" Aiden asked. "Nothing, it's just...I think know what love feels like, I felt it always when near you," Raven said. 'She l-loves m-me? No, I believe she loves someone, like that Alexander, or is it Alex? Whatever,' Aiden thought.

Raven hugged Aiden unexpectedly, Aiden gasped in shock. "There is it again..." Raven mumbled, enough to make Aiden hear it. "Aiden..." Raven said and leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. 'I can feel this around Aiden because...I love him,' Raven thought. Suddenly, Raven's heart glowed deep blue. The Titans ran to where the light is and stood there astounded as they looked at Raven's glowing chest.

A rainbow fog appeared and they saw images as Raven floated in mid-air. The images that they saw was Love in Nevermore.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

'My...heart,' Love thought as she felt a burning sensation on her chest. Love's eyes glowed white and smiled, "Aiden..."

Her entire body glowed light red and it ruined the strong barrier that surrounds her. Intelligence smiled at the sight. "And now to retrieve the other emotions!" Love flew to a place in Nevermore that has different kinds of statues for the different emotions.

The only statues that glowed are light red and yellow. Love landed on her feet and inhaled deeply and a song echoed through the entire place.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Aiden and the Titans stared and kept silent and looked at the rainbow fog, then...a song echoed throughout the entire Jump City.

_Over the world. Hello! Baby, future._  
_Ring the doorbell of your heart._  
_Lovely days, friend, passion,_  
_Change, shining, hope,_  
_And more..._  
_Prism rainbow color of dream._

Love flew and grabbed a heart-shaped arrow behind her and hit the colorless statue with a smiling Raven. "Happy!" Love yelled with a cheery voice, when the arrow hit the statue, it glowed light pink and Happy was under it galloping like a horse. Love hit another one, "Brave!" And it glowed deep green, Raven smirked and crossed her arms. "Rage!" A deep red-cloaked Raven appeared and glared at Love.

_Over the mind image. Good-bye tears!_  
_Everyone has a special address that only belongs only to them_  
_Inside of them._  
_The seven gifts will surely reach you._

"Rude!" A deep orange-cloaked appeared and glared daggers at the other emotions. "Jealousy!" A black-cloaked Raven appeared and rolled her eyes.

_For getting lost, use a signpost. For sadness, use an umbrella._  
_From regret to warmth. From smiles to starry skies._

_Round and round meetings come, changing and changing._  
_And in the end, all of the scenery is recolored._

"Dirty!" A brown-cloaked Raven shrugged and lay on the ground. "Lazy!" A light orange-cloaked Raven slept on the ground like a baby.

_The world blooms and smiles at the freshly-born futures._  
_I will learn about the present, the future, myself, and they will push my back ahead._  
_You will bloom as yourself in these fleeting yet precious days._  
_I will spread out both of my hands and accept_  
_The seven gifts that will someday reach._

_Place your hand on your heart. It's not true that there's nothing there._  
_You can feel the certain heartbeat in your chest, right?_

"Lust!" A purple-cloaked Raven smiled and made a seductive smirk.

_I wonder what form your dream will take when it arrives at your side._  
_I don't know, but that's why it's wonderful._

_The world blooms and smiles at the freshly-born us._  
_I strongly wish that you stop here, oh, glimmer of the Prism!_  
_You will bloom as yourself at the time there is nothing._  
_You're not alone, and you're not even in a pair,_  
_Someday the seven gifts will surely reach you._

_Over the world. Hello! Baby, future._  
_Ring the doorbell of your heart._  
_Lovely days, friend, passion,_  
_Change, shining, hope,_  
_And more..._  
_Prism rainbow color of dream._

_Over the mind image. Good-bye tears!_  
_Everyone has a special address that only belongs only to them_  
_Inside of them._  
_The seven gifts will surely reach you._

"PURE!" Love grabbed the most biggest arrow and hit the most biggest and the center statue of all, it glowed white and its light surrounded the whole Jump City. Pure opened her eyes and smiled widely.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven opened her eyes and smiled, she descended and landed on her feet. She ran to Aiden and hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

"Friend Raven!" Starfire ran to Raven with tears in her eyes as she hugged her bestfriend. "Can't breath," Raven said breathlessly. "Sorry."

"Sis," Cyborg, being a big brother hugged Raven, Robin hugged her and smiled warmly at her. "Raven, we're sorry fo-"

"Don't be, I'm happy to be with you again guys, I should be the one who's sorry," Raven said. "It's okay," the all said to her. 'It's good to be back,' Raven thought. 'Raven...My love, you can return in my arms now that you're here,' Aiden thought and smiled.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. To Azarath We Go!

Sorry that I took so long to update! I have a periodic test and I was very busy, HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 10: To Azarath We Go!

The day was normal and Raven was on the top of the Titan's tower, meditating. Aiden carried his guitar and smiled when he saw the dark sorceress. "Hey, Sunshine," Raven turned her head gracefully and nodded. Aiden chuckled and sat down beside the beautiful Titan.

Aiden had an idea and poked her cheeks. "What? Can't you see I'm meditating?" Raven said, irritated. Aiden remained silent and poked her again. Raven hit his head and growled. "Ow! What was that for, Cutie?" Aiden rubbed his head and puffed his cheeks.

"I'm meditating! And you're poking my face!" Raven yelled. "I want your attention," Aiden smiled while the amethyst-eyed girl blushed. "Okay, I won't bother you, I'll just be here, playing my guitar, ok?" Raven rolled her eyes and was about to continue to meditate but she saw a very familiar blue bird.

'Is that an Azarathanian bird?' Raven thought and stood up. The blue bird landed on Raven's palm and she saw a note tied to its feet. Raven untied the note and the bird flew away. Aiden walked to her and peeked at the note. Raven reads the letter with a small smile

_Dearest Raven,_

_ Your people are awaiting for your arrival here in Azarath. It's been ages since you last saw me and your mom, Arella, we were hoping that you can come back here and you know, visit Azarath. I will be waiting, Little Bird. Oh, and you can invite your friends if they want to._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Hawk (Your Prince Charming)_

Raven smiled wider and held the note closely on her chest. 'Hawk? Who is that guy? and I should be the only one who should call Raven my Little Bird!' Aiden felt a pang of jealousy hit his heart, and that name is familiar to him but he couldn't get it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven called a meeting for the Titans in the living room. "What do you want to talk about, Raven?" Robin asked. "Well, Hawk was asking that I if I want to visit Azarath, I wanted to and I will go there tomorrow, I was hoping if you guys would like to come too," Raven said.

"We would love to!"

"Yes, dude!"

"Of course, why not."

"Glorious!"

"..."

"What's wrong, Friend Aiden?" Starfire asked. "Nothing, I would like to come too," Aiden said. 'To make sure 'Hawk' doesn't get my girl,' Aiden thought stubbornly.

"Okay, I'll just send them a letter that we could go there," Raven went in her room and wrote a letter. She opened a little cage which has an Azarathanian bird in it and tied the letter to its leg. The bird flew away and went to Azarath.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Day...

Starfire prepared her pink luggage and placed tons of dresses, Robin got a yellow and red luggage and placed some weapons and his civilian clothes in it, Cyborg got a light blue luggage and placed some microchips, clothes and snacks, Beastboy got a green luggage and packed tons of tofu and summer wear, Aiden packed his clothes, glasses and civilian clothes in a red luggage and swung his guitar over his shoulder, while Raven packed some books, clothes and potions in her navy blue and violet luggage.

Raven is the last to go down to the living room, "You ready guys?"

"Yes!"

Raven cast a spell and in a blink of an eye, they're in Azarath. "Whoa!" Beastboy yelled. The place was full of cherry blossoms, a pond, a huge fountain, a big garden full of roses, rare flowers, most of all, a castle-like-temple.

"This is your home?" Robin asked. "Well, yeah," Raven shrugged. "It's so beautiful!" Starfire exclaimed. "Thanks."

"Princess Raven, you've arrived," one of the guards said. "PRINCESS?!" all of them yelled in unison. "Uhh, yeah," Raven said. "Wow, Raven's a princess?" Cyborg rubbed his head. "Shall I tell your mother that you're here?" the guards asked. "No, it's alright, I'll surprise her," Raven smiled.

"Come on guys," the gang followed the dark Titan in the temple. "Cool! The inside of the temple is awesome too," Beastboy said. "RAVEN!" A little girl with brown hair and green eyes jumped at Raven and hugged her. "Dove, how are you?" Raven carried the little girl.

"Great! We haven't seen you in ages! You look even more pretty, Hawk will really hit on you," The girl giggled which made Raven blush and Aiden growl in anger. "Have you seen mother?"

"Yes, she's in the library," Dove smiled sweetly. "Okay, I'll go to her," Raven knelt and put down the girl. "See you Raven!" Dove ran to the garden and vanished. "Who is she?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, mom found her in the rain outside the temple when she's still a baby, so, we adopted her," Raven said. "Come on, let's go to the library."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In The Library..

Raven opened the door slowly and saw her mother sitting on one of the library's chairs with her back facing her while reading a book. Raven slowly walked up to her and patted her mom's back. Arella turned around and saw her beloved jewel. "Daughter," Arella got up and hugged her daughter.

"Mom," Raven hugged her back. The broke their hug, "Oh, so great to see you again."

"Me too."

The Titans entered the room and greeted the beautiful woman, "Hello Miss Arella, we're the Teen Titans."

"Oh yes, Raven has sent a letter about all of you," Arella smiled. "I'm gonna go, mom, come on, let me take you to your rooms," Raven turned to her friends." K, we'll go ahead miss Arella," Arella smiled once more and the Titans went out of the library.

"Here you go guys," the Titans entered a huge room with 5 beds with the colors red, blue, yellow, pink, and green. "I call for green!" Beastboy jumped at the huge bed and sighed. "How about you, Rae?"

"I'll me in my own personal chamber," Raven said. "Can we see it?" Starfire asked. "Ummm..Sure."

They entered a huge bedroom covered with blue paint, in the center was a purple queen-sized bed, the corners of the room has purple vines and some bottle of potions and shelves of books. "Cool," Robin smiled. "Thanks," the trumpet sounded and Raven smiled and looked back.

Raven walked out of the room and the Titans followed entrance in the temple opened and revealed a tall, blonde and orange-eyed boy wearing a prince-like costume. He smiled at Raven. Raven ran to him and hugged the stranger.

Aiden's jaw dropped to the ground. "I miss you, Raven," the stranger said. "I miss you too, Hawk," Raven broke their hug. "My goodness, you've become sexy after all these years," Hawk teased the girl. "Shut up," Raven rolled her eyes. Hawk looked at each at the Titans and gasped a little when he saw Aiden. 'He looks...' Hawk thought.

"I miss Alex.." Raven suddenly blurted out while looking down. "Me too.." Hawk lied. Raven nodded and introduced the Titans to him. "Hi, I'm Hawk, Raven's childhood friend," Hawk said. Aiden rolled his eyes and thought, 'Psshh, Hawk? Lame name, dude.'

"Hi friend!"

"Yo, wassup?"

"Hi, dude."

"Nice to meet you."

"..."

Hawk narrowed his eyes at Aiden and just shrugged it off. "Have you showed your friends the stables?"

"Not yet."

"Let's take them there and have a great horseback ride, would you guys like that?" Hawk turned to the Titans. "Oh yes! I wanted to try the riding on the horse's back!" Starfire clapped her hands. The other agreed and followed the two demons to the stables.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Awesome!" Beastboy yelled as he saw not-so ordinary horses, others has wings made of flowers, darkness, gold, and lasers with different body colors. Aiden rolled his eyes, when he turned his head sidewards, a red horse with wings made of fire stared at him. "What the.."

Aiden placed his hands on the horse's nose and the horse tilted its head forward as his response. "Oh, you got away again, Maximus," Raven said as she held the horse's rear. "Whose horse is this, Rae?"

"Alex's, Maximus has never been this close to anyone except Alex.." Raven looked down and frowned. "And me," Aiden added. "R-Raven...I-"

"Raven! our horses are ready!" Hawk called out. "Okay."

Aiden growled and just followed Raven. "Hawk, where's my horse?"

"Oh, Lavender is injured, so we'll be using mine," Hawk pointed a blue flamed-winged horse with a 'H' word engraved in it's neck. "Do I have too?" Raven groaned. "Yes, my dear," Hawk pulled Raven up with him which made Aiden's blood boil in anger.

All of them raced and when Aiden saw the two, he saw Raven laughing with Hawk. 'That bastard! I'm the only one who makes Raven happy! Me!' Aiden growled and didn't notice that his horse bumped into a tree.

Aiden fell of his horse and placed a hand on his head. "Ow," Aiden muttered. "Aiden!" the Titans stepped down on their horses and ran to the blonde boy. Aiden said that he's okay and looked up at the tree. "This tree looks familiar," Aiden said.

"What do you mean familiar?" Hawk asked. Aiden closed his eyes and a little girl's laughter rang in his mind. Aiden opened his eyes and gasped. "Aiden, are you sure that you're okay?" Raven asked worriedly. "Worried for me, are you, Sunshine," Aiden winked at her. Hawk narrowed his eyes.

"Dudes, Aiden and Hawk have the same tattoo on their arms," Beastboy said as he pointed at Aiden's arm. Aiden and Hawk has tattoo of flames on their right arm the color is their only difference, Aiden's red and Hawk's blue.

"Are you A-" before Hawk could finish his sentence a voice was heard. "Hawk, my son," A beautiful woman that has the hair of the prettiest shade of red and the eyes of a goddess. "Mother," Hawk hugged her mother and smiled. "Please to meet you, my queen," Robin and the others bowed down.

"Oh please, you can call me Alidia, I'm Hawk's mother," Alidia smiled. "Raven, my girl, you look even more prettier than before," Alidia walked to Raven. "Nice to see you again, Ali-" Raven's sentence was cut off because of Alidia's strong hug that can compete Starfire's.

'For a well-defined woman she looks tough,' Aiden thought. "Alex?" Alidia touched Aiden's cheek and frowned. "N-No, my queen, I'm Aiden, Raven's friend," Aiden said. "Sorry, I've mistaken you for my long lost son," Alidia looked down. "It's alright, mom," Hawk placed a hand on his mother and nodded.

"Now where was I...Oh yes, Raven, do you want to visit Metrion?" Alidia asked sweetly. "Metrion?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "That's Hawk's castle and home," Raven said. "Sure," Raven said and Alidia smiled. "Your friends can come too."

"Thank you for inviting us into your home," Robin smiled. "No problem, after all Hawk and Alex are always here in Azarath when they were little," Alidia said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

That Night...

'Alex... Who is that guy?' Aiden thought as he knocked at Raven's room. Raven heard his knocking and opened her door, "Aiden, it's already late, why are you outside my room?"

"I need to... ask you something," Aiden smiled. "Sure," Raven said and sat down on the bed. "When did Alex disappear?"

"Well... In the Azarathanian calendar it's Azathom 3, 112.. So it's like September 3 eleven years ago."

'September 3... My birthday... But..' Aiden thought. "Why did you ask, Aiden?" Raven asked and crossed her arms. "Well... To tell you the truth, I didn't see my parents before," Aiden said.

"I see, hey, tomorrow we'll be going to Metrion, Hawk's kingdom," Raven said. "Sure, that would be awesome," Aiden said sarcastically. "Are you jealous of him?"

'W-What?! Me? No way!" Aiden yelled. "Then why are you giving Hawk a cold shoulder?" Raven asked and stood up. "It's just... He made you smile more wider than I do," Aiden looked down.

"You make me smile too, and that's always," Raven said. "Oh, so, is this the time for you to tell me how much awesome and cool I am?" Aiden wiggled his eyebrows at her and Raven rolled her eyes and shoved Aiden out.

"See you tomorrow, Aiden" Raven said and closed the door. "Goodnight too, princess," Aiden said and turned around only to see the jealous face of Hawk.

"Hey, Hawk."

"Good evening, Aiden."

There was an awkward silence and Aiden spoke up. "What happened when Alex disappeared?"

"There was a war, I was already in the safe chamber when a nearby bomb exploded, I was separated from mom and Alex, mom said that she sent Alex to earth because the army was getting nearer and nearer.. We never saw Alex again," Hawk said. Aiden felt a sting of pain in his head and pulled his hair and hissed in pain.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Hawk helped Aiden to the infirmary.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Is he alright?"

Aiden saw Raven looking down at him and he began to open his eyes. "He's waking up," Starfire said. Aiden sat up and rubbed his head. "Hey dude, you okay?" Beastboy asked. "I'm fine, just peachy," Aiden said and tried to stand up.

"I packed your things for you, man," Cyborg smiled. "Thanks, Cy."

"So, are you still in to go to Methrion?"

"Metrion"

"Still the same!"

"Sure," Aiden smiled and looked at Raven's direction. "Hey baby, worried much?"

"Shut up, you don't want to go back to that bed," Raven growled. "I will if you're near me, Little Birdie," Aiden flirted. "Ugh!"Raven groaned and went out for some fresh air.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After an hour...

"Alright! We're in for some hyper adventure here!" Beastboy cheered. "I hope you'll have a safe trip, darling," Arella hugged Raven. "Thanks, mom," Raven smiled lightly.

"Come on, Little Bird!" Hawk called out. Raven nodded at Hawk and went in the van. When Raven got in, there's a free seat between Hawk and Aiden. "Hey! Sunshine, there's a fee eat next to me," Aiden waved at the violet-haired beauty. "I'm so unlucky," Raven said and just sat down between the two handsome guys.

"I'm sexy and I know it!~" Beaysboy sang while wearing his headphones. "So, Raven, how's earth?" Hawk asked. "Well, it's nice in there," Raven smiled at him. There's a long conversation that Raven and Hawk were having and Aiden got irritated with it.

"Hey Raven," Aiden called out. "Yes, Aiden?"

"Ugh...Ummm.." Aiden just wanted Raven's attention, but he haven't thought of an idea yet!

"Aiden? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"I ummm... Love your hair."

"O-Oh, thanks," Raven said and continued her discussion with Hawk. 'Way to go Aiden,' Cyborg thought. Hawk looked out and said, "This is the part of the forest that Alex disappeared."

Raven remained silent. Then, the van shook. "What's wrong?" Hawk asked the driver. "There's somebody on the van, Prince."

"Everyone, be silent..." Raven said. Starfire's hand glowed bright green, Beastboy turned into a lion and Robin grabbed his birdarangs. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Raven outside the van. "Raven!"

"Let me go!" Raven said angrily at her attacker. "Don't worry, Princess, master would love you as his beautiful prize, hehehe," the man laughed.

"Let Friend Raven go!" Starfire screamed and hit the man with her starbolts. "Thanks, Star," Starfire smiled widely. "Duck!"

"Friend Raven, there is no duck around here," Starfire yelped when Raven shot a black magic at her and the tanned girl ducked. The black magic hit another attacker. "Not that kind of 'duck', Star," Raven said.

"Oh, eh, ehehehehe," Starfire rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "You girls okay?" the other boys went up the van. "We're the okay," Starfire smiled. Aiden suddenly hugged Raven and the dark Titan gasped. "I don't want to lose you again, Raven, I lost you once," Aiden said sincerely.

Hawk felt a pang of jealousy hit his heart. "Let's get going," Hawk called out.

After a half an hour, they arrived in a large kingdom. Raven looked out and smiled a little when she saw the village where Raven, Alex and Hawk played.

"Oh my, it's the princess of Azarath in the royal van," one of the women said. "Oh, it is her! She's so beautiful."

"Whoa! It's like in the modern world!" Cyborg said. "It is," Robin smiled. Aiden said nothing and felt that he has been here before. His hair blocked his sight, except, his hair is no longer blonde, it's becoming red. Aiden looked around and saw no one looking at his direction. He grabbed his hat and covered his hair.

"Aiden, it's not raining outside, and have faith on the roof the van," Raven said. "N-No, I just feel like wearing it," Aiden smiled. "Oh."

They arrived at the palace. "Welcome Prince Hawk, Princess Raven and her friends," the royal announcer said. "Dude, no special calling?" Beastboy murmured. "Oh, so good to see you childred again," Alidia smiled.

A great wind appeared and blew Aiden's hat off. Alidia, Raven and Hawk gasped at seeing Aiden and his new hair color. "Alex?" Raven asked. "N-No, Raven, it's me, Aiden."

"No, Aiden... you're Alex!"

"W-What?"

"The hair color," Raven raised the cloth that covered Aiden's arm, " this tattoo... Only... Only Alex has this tattoo," Raven said. Alidia hugged Aiden and cried. "Alex..."

Hawk didn't say anything. Raven touched Aiden's head and every memory flashed back to Aiden. "I-I remembered everything..."

They entered the palace and Aiden sat down. "Alex dear, can you tell us what you remembered?" Alidia said. Raven placed her hand on Aiden once more and Aiden closed his eyes.

"I remembered Raven, Hawk and I playing, Raven holding a stuffed bunny, then, I see burning houses and buildings... Hawk entered in a door, a bomb hit me and Alidia, Alidia made a portal and pushed me in it, after minutes of waiting in the portal, it opened and lead me to earth, I hit my head on a stone and remembered nothing..." Aiden opened his eyes and gasped.

"Alex..." Raven hugged Aiden and cried. "All this time, searching for you, you were just near me..."

"Then... I-I'm a... Prince?"

"Yes."

"Welcome back, brother," Hawk smiled falsely. "Dude! Aiden's a prince?! That means he can marry Raven! Whoo!" Cyborg punched Beastboy's head and rolled his eyes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The news about Aiden being the lost Prince of Metrion spread so quickly.

Aiden, Raven and Hawk roamed around the kingdom in there horses. Aiden could hear their whispering. "That's the prince?"

"Of course he is!"

"Then that means Prince Hawk has an opponent against Princess Raven's hand in marriage!"

"Just ignore them," Raven whispered to Aiden. "So, brother, what do you wanna do?"

"Umm.. I don't know," Aiden said. "How about we buy some ice cream," Raven suggested. "Great idea!" both of them said a the same time. "I would never doubt why you two are twins," Raven said. "I'm very different form this stupid human," Hawk said. "You're the stupid one! Ego bastard!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Raven yelled angrily which made the two princes shrink. "Yes maam."

"Those kids never change," an old man smiled. Raven saw the old man and went down her horse and walked to him. "Mr. Shaviera, it's been ages since I've seen you."

"Same to you, dearest Princess, I see you've grown to be a very gorgeous flower," the old man smiled. "Thank you."

"Ah, and the two young lads," Mr. Shaviera laughed at the two fighting twins. "So, what flavor of ice cream would you three like?" the man asked. "Vanilla," Raven said. "Chocolate with peanuts," the two boys said together. "Twins."

The got their ice creams and sat down on the grass. "Here's the payment, Mr. Shaviera," Raven said and lend the money to him. "It's on the house," The man smiled and Raven thanked him.

The man sat down next to them. "Sigh, I still remembered the times when you kids still play in front of my store, especially in winter," Aiden smiled. "One time Alex and Hawk threw a snowball at me and called me 'old troll' and ran away because I threw them tons of snowballs," the old man laughed.

"You kids are very special to me," the man smiled at them. "Well, I gotta go, still have costumers," Mr. Shaviera waved goodbye at them. "Hey you remembered that old troll, right?" Hawk asked Aiden. "Sure! I remembered him being grumpy."

"And dumb."

"And stupid."

The twins laughed, not knowing that Mr. Shaviera grabbed his scooping spoon and banged it on their heads. "Run away!"

"Rascals! You dumb kids never change!" Mr. Shaviera yelled at the two boys. "Sigh, good thing, you changed, my dear, you became mature, unlike them."

"I know, see ya, grumpy old troll," Raven ran to her horse and rode to Aiden and Hawk. "Raven! You never changed! Brats! Sigh, kids."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

End of chapter 10

ALEX IS AIDEN! Please review :)


End file.
